


The First Year

by UglyGreenJacket



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Paris (City), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 26,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyGreenJacket/pseuds/UglyGreenJacket
Summary: A series of drabbles based on Usagi and Mamoru's first year of marriage for Transmissions from the Moon.





	1. Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 



> **Prompt:** AN: Hey, there! This will be a series of drabbles focusing on Usagi and Mamoru's first year of marriage, and I'm using word prompts from Transmissions from the Moon's premiere drabble challenge. So, basically, lots and LOTS of fluff coming your way!
> 
> A special thanks, as always, to my dear friend, floraone for being such a fantastic beta!
> 
> I LOVE feedback and reviews, so don't ever be afraid to tell me what you think!
> 
> And, much to my dismay, I still don't own Sailor Moon.

"Tomorrow is only found in the calendar of fools." -OG Mandino

Chiba Mamoru sighed deeply, as his head nestled between the two odango on his wife's head. His wife. Usagi was his wife. Now, that would take some getting used to in the best possible way.

The sight that stretched before the pair was nothing short of magical. It was the final night of their honeymoon, and Mamoru had surprised Usagi with a private cruise of the Seine River at sunset.

Paris. The City of Light. Usagi hadn't hesitated at all on her choice when Mamoru had asked where she wanted to go after their wedding. She had always dreamed of going there, and since he was in the business of making her dreams a reality, France was where they would go.

"Isn't it beautiful, Mamo-chan?" Usagi breathed in an almost whisper, the awe evident in her voice and features.

"Not as beautiful as you." He smiled against her hair, feeling the blush rise on her cheeks.

"You're so corny, Mamo-chan. Marriage has softened you." There was a definite teasing to her words.

He laughed and shrugged. "It's your fault, you know. I was perfectly content being a grumpy old grouch, but you came into my life and wiped that all away."

She smiled again, and they fell into a comfortable silence as they exited their boat back onto the banks of the Seine. As they walked along the stuccoed houses in the moonlight, Mamoru felt a deep sadness creep up in him. Their two weeks spent alone, completely wrapped up in each other had been the best of his life, but tomorrow, it would come to an end.

Selfishly, he wanted to keep her to himself forever. They had been through so much. Overcome so much, that he felt it was time they simply were allowed to be happy. He just wasn't ready for reality to crash down around them. Unconsciously, Mamoru pulled Usagi closer to him, and she settled happily against him as they walked.

They were nearing Sacré-Cœur when Usagi noticed a quaint little stand selling macarons, her eyes growing large as she turned to ask, "Can we please get some, Mamo-chan?!"

He chuckled at her. "Of course, Usako. The whole stand if you want."

After Usagi had had her fill of the sweet pastry, they continued on into the Paris night, where they soon stumbled across a group of street musicians. They had seen dozens of groups just like this over the past two weeks, but Usagi always had to stop and enjoy their talents, often squealing in delight at the show each offered. This time was no exception.

Mamoru watched with amusement as his wife took in the sight in front of them. It never ceased to amaze him how she saw the world around her. Everything was beautiful to Usagi. He only wished he could find a way to express to her that it was only beautiful because she was there to make it so.

Something came over him, then. Looking back, even years later, he still couldn't find an explanation for what he did next. Mamoru had come a long way in releasing his inhibitions since Usagi came into his life, but he was still a private person and would always remain so. But in that moment, he came alive.

Placing his hand on Usagi's shoulder, he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Dance with me?"

The smile that came onto his wife's face was heart achingly beautiful. He wanted to remember her just like this. Always.

She nodded enthusiastically, and Mamoru held out his hand to her.

And so they danced. Blocking the world out so it was only them, the music and the moonlight. Nothing else mattered.

Tomorrow would come, and along with it, the realities of life. But why worry about tomorrow when today had given you everything you could possibly ever need?

End


	2. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to FloraOne for reading over this and changing nothing. I needed the confidence boost ;)
> 
> And another GIGANTIC thank you to FloraOne for the idea of their wedding that's mentioned in this chapter. She mentioned it in her EPIC fic Ikigai (go read it, now, if you haven't already!) I just expanded the details on it a little bit, but the idea was completely her's 3
> 
> Enjoy! Review! Favorite! And thank you for reading regardless 3
> 
> Still don't own Sailor Moon...*sigh*

"There is a budding morrow in midnight."- John Keats

Mamoru reached out in his sleep for his wife. When his hands found nothing, he blearily opened one eye to confirm that Usagi was, in fact, not in the bed as she should be.

He looked at the clock. Midnight on the dot. It wasn't like Usagi to still be awake at this hour, especially not if Mamoru was in bed, as well. She claimed she didn't sleep as well when he wasn't there, a sentiment he understood and returned fully.

Despite the protest of his body, Mamoru climbed out of bed, and sleepily stumbled into the living room. He glanced around the room, checking the couch and kitchen, but still, there was no sign of her. A slight panic started to rise in him, until he turned towards the windows, finally catching sight of a small blonde with endless, golden hair out on the balcony, gazing at the moon.

He smiled. They had been married only a month, now, but this wasn't the first time he had caught Usagi staring at her old home. Often times, it seemed that the two were inexplicably tied to each other. Usagi looked absolutely radiant in the moonlight, and the moon seemed to shine all that much brighter when in the presence of its princess.

'You can take the girl off the moon, but you can't take the moon out of the girl.' He chuckled to himself, making his way over to the balcony door, slowly sliding it open.

"Usako? Are you alright? It's after midnight, love." Mamoru wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her close. Instinctively, Usagi melted back against him, and there was only awe in her voice as she spoke."

"I'm fine, Mamo-chan. The moon was just so lovely, tonight. I had to come out and visit it for a few minutes."

"It is very beautiful. A reflection of the one who rules it, no doubt."

"Flattery will only get you so far, Mamo-chan." He laughed outright at this. God he loved her…

"You're adorable, you know that?"

"And don't you forget it, mister." He laughed again, a memory coming to his mind of another life, of holding her just like this under a moon that shone just as brightly.

"Do you remember the night we were married, Usako?"

"Considering it was a month ago, I would hope so."

He grinned. "Not that marriage, Usa. Our first marriage...in the garden."

A dreamy sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes, recalling images long forgotten by history. "Yes, I remember. We were married in front of a giant tree in Elysion. At midnight, just like this. You wore a deep blue tunic instead of your armor."

"You wore a crown of roses in your hair, and a dress of the purest white lace. We had no rings, so Helios fashioned them from leaves and twigs. And we were bound together forever."

"I guess it must have stuck, huh?" She said, turning in his embrace to kiss him softly.

Smiling at her softly, he replied, "I guess it did."

A warm silence enveloped them as Mamoru picked Usagi up and sat with her in the solitary chair on the balcony. They stayed that way for a long while, content to gaze at the moon, drinking in each other's presence.

For many, the day ended when the clock struck midnight, but for the new husband and wife, it had only begun.

End


	3. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this one other than I'm extremely happy with how it turned out. Special thanks to floraone, as always, and a huge thanks to all those who have reviewed so far! You have no idea how exciting it is to read each and every one 3
> 
> So, with that being said, I hope you enjoy, and would love your feedback! And, yeah, I still don't own Sailor Moon. Unless owning all the blu-rays and stuff counts...No? UGH.

"Where flowers bloom, so does hope."- Lady Bird Johnson

It was a gloriously sunny afternoon that found the striking couple walking hand in hand amongst lines of tall, sprawling oak trees.

The looks on their faces were solemn, and a lifetime of pain could be seen reflected in the man's eyes.

Chiba Mamoru carried a dozen red roses in his free hand, while his wife, Usagi carried a floppy sun hat she no longer needed in the shade of the trees.

The two silently walked through the rows together, until they came across the headstone that read, "Chiba."

It had become a ritual for Mamoru to visit his parent's grave once a year, during the Oban festival, but this was the first time he hadn't come alone.

He had timidly asked her to accompany him a few days before, never worrying that her answer would be anything other than, "yes." Instead, he feared the look of pity that would surely make its way across her features. The same look that everyone gave him when he was forced to talk about his past.

But no such look came. She had only smiled reassuringly, taking his hand and replying, "Of course." He should have had more faith in his wife to know exactly what he needed.

Mamoru insisted on creating the roses he laid on the graves that day. It was the only gift he could give his parents, now. The only thing of beauty he'd been able to create for so long after their untimely deaths.

Leaning down, Mamoru gently wiped the dust away that had collected at the base of the stone. He laid the flowers down, but couldn't bring himself to stand.

Seeing his silent distress, Usagi placed a hand on his shoulder, and whispered softly, "They would have been so proud of you, Mamo-chan. You were so loved."

Even though Usagi had no inkling of the lives the Chiba's lived before tragedy had struck, she had no doubt that Mamoru was cherished above all else. How could he not be? This kind, gentle, loving soul that was her husband.

He closed his eyes and let her words pour over him. Nothing could ever erase the pain he had suffered, but Usagi had offered him something he never dreamed he'd chance to live again.

Picking up one of the roses he'd lain on the grave, Mamoru straightened. Reaching out his hand, he offered the flower to his wife.

She took it, knowingly, and smiled softly at him.

For it had been Usagi who had given him his very first rose, all those years ago, while he laid in the hospital day after day with no memory of who he was. She had heard him crying while visiting her new baby brother for the first time, and wanted to comfort him. Usagi had had no idea that her gift to him, a single flower, would change the course of his life, forever.

Usagi had brought hope and beauty back into his world.

Mamoru took her hand, as the couple slowly began to walk back through the stones. He glanced at his beautiful wife walking beside him, and his thoughts overflowed with gratitude.

His past had indeed been dark, but his future had never seemed brighter.

End


	4. Scrumptious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter! There'll be more author's notes at the end, where I'll explain myself :D
> 
> I don't own Sailor Moon...

"In reality, she was a scrumptious mess; deliciously majestic. She was on her way to great things in this life."- Steve Maraboli

Mamoru was used to silence. He'd even grown fond of it over years of living alone. But he wasn't used to being on the receiving end of silence from his wife.

He had messed up. Big time.

The past two weeks had left him exhausted. He had been so swamped at the hospital he'd barely had time to eat and sleep, let alone take care of his normal household duties. So, Usagi had decided to help him by lessening his load at home. She had done the laundry.

Now, she had performed this task beautifully. Every piece of clothing had come out fresh and unscathed. It was when she put the garments away that the trouble began.

Mamoru had a very specific order that his dress shirts were hung in. They were arranged by color, from light to dark, and put into subsections, like long-sleeved or short-sleeved, patterned or plain, within the larger system. He always knew where to find exactly the shirt he wanted to wear. Until the day his wife had hung up his dress shirts, haphazardly putting them wherever she could find space.

He wasn't proud of what had happened next. He had snapped at her. In his sleep deprived state, he had snapped at his wife. "Why didn't you just leave them for me to put up? This is a complete mess!"

The intensity of the look of hurt and anger that had crossed her features startled him. She turned, and grabbing her phone from the nightstand, and moved towards the door. She paused, and looked back at him, unshed tears threatening to overflow, "I'm going to Rei's. Don't follow me." And with that she was gone.

Mamoru stood staring at the door, blinking slowly. Had he been too harsh? Of course, you baka, his mind screamed at him. She was only trying to help you.

In a panic, he reached for his phone, pressing the only number in the favorites section of his contact list. It immediately went to voicemail. Usagi never turned her phone off. She was beyond angry with him.

With a frustrated sigh, and a run of his hand through hair that was still damp from his shower, Mamoru gathered his things, and left for work.

He might as well have stayed home, no more useful than he was that day. Mamoru couldn't concentrate on anything. He tried calling her a few times throughout the day with no answer. Instead of focusing on the charts in front of him, he could only think of possible ways to convey the depth of his regret at the words he'd let fly from his mouth.

When he returned home, Usagi was sitting on the couch, eyes staring blankly ahead of her at the television. "Hey, Usako….how was your day?" The words sounded idiotic as soon as they'd left his mouth.

"Fine."

"Anything exciting happen?"

"No."

Mamoru knew she would still be angry, but had hoped she would have softened towards him. It was apparent that she had not.

Placing his bag down, and removing his shoes, he sighed and looked at Usagi. An idea came to him then. He had to break the ice somehow. At least get her talking so they could work through the problem, and he'd attempt to do so with one thing that always seemed to bring them together. Food.

Making his way to the kitchen, he began to make one of Usagi's favorite dishes, curry udon. He had made a point to learn how to make the dish years ago, after Chibi-Usa had had a curry night at her school. Mamoru had made a mental note of how much Usagi enjoyed the curry she had made in practice for the event, and even though he and Usagi had been separated at the time, he had secretly hoped he could make the dish for her one day.

In the countless times he had cooked the dish for Usagi since, Mamoru had all but perfected it, and he delighted in Usagi's joy every time he would place the bowl in front of her. Surely, even in her anger, that same look would still cross her face now.

After he had finished preparing dinner, Mamoru made his way back to the living room, bowl in hand. Usagi was still sitting on the couch when he bent down in front of her, offering her the food in an attempt at peace.

She eyed him warily, but reached for the bowl, nonetheless. He smiled at her, and she couldn't help the small smile that crept its way onto her face, but she still avoided looking into his eyes.

"Usako…I'm so, so sorry." She said nothing, but didn't move away, so he continued, "I was an ass. A complete, chauvinistic jerk. You were only trying to help me, and I shouldn't have acted that way."

Slowly, Usagi raised her eyes up to meet his. She reached over and placed the bowl in her hands onto the coffee table, and then enveloped him in a hug.

"It's alright, Mamo-chan. I'm sorry I stayed angry for so long. I was just so hurt when you said those things, I...I just didn't think straight. All's forgiven."

He rained kisses all over her face and hair, simply grateful to be engulfed in her tiny arms. "I love you, Usako."

"I love you too, Mamo-chan. And I'm sorry in advance for all the cursing in the voicemail Rei left you. She was just trying to make things better."

"By cursing at me?"

"Well, you know, fire priestess and all. She blows her top pretty quickly," Usagi replied sheepishly. "Oh, and Mamo-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm never touching your laundry again," she replied with a very serious look.

As hard as he tried, Mamoru could barely suppress the laugh bubbling inside of him. In a last ditch effort to hide his mirth from her, he pulled her close for one last hug. "That's more than fair."

Muffled from her position against his chest, he heard her speak, "Can I have my curry, now, Mamo-chan."

Usagi made note of the grin on his face as he pulled back from her, and moved for the bowl she'd placed on the coffee table. Goofy was the only word that came to mind. Her husband could be infuriating, but damned if he wasn't adorable.

After Usagi had settled herself in with her bowl, Mamoru watched expectantly as she took her first bite. When a contemplative look came onto her face, he was briefly concerned. "Well, how is it?"

She thought for a moment more, finally replying, "It's scrumptious."

"Scrumptious? That's a new one. Have you been reading books while I'm gone during the day?"

"No, it was the word of the day on this app I have!" She shoved her phone in his face, to prove her point.

And then he laughed, a deep, beautiful laugh that Usagi thought was the best sound in the world.

Scrumptious, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. They FOUGHT. But having only just come out of my first year of marriage, let me tell you, there are DEFINITELY fights. It's great being married, but it's not all sunshine and roses. You say stupid things without thinking. You make each other mad. Murderous thoughts enter your brain that make you question your sanity lol Usagi and Mamoru would be no different. Yes, they have a love that spans lifetimes, but they're still two people who have to learn to live together. And besides, they make up and all is right with the world.
> 
> Special thanks to floraone, who's little touches helped make his perfect. I know she's probably tired of me thanking her, but it's not going to stop soon :D
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed this, and I also hope to read your sparkling reviews ;) 3


	5. Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Happy Friday, my lovely readers! Here's a little slice of fun for your day 3 Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I'm still waiting on a response from Naoko, but as of right now, I don't own Sailor Moon.

"Orange is the happiest color." Frank Sinatra

Usagi loved visiting Mamoru at the hospital, for a number of reasons. Getting to see him live out his dream of becoming a doctor made her want to burst with happiness for him. She was so, incredibly proud of all he'd accomplished, and best of all, he looked downright sexy in that white doctors coat.

Plus, there was an added layer of excitement to this visit. It was the first time she'd be visiting him at work, as his wife. The thought made her giddy, as she fiddled with the gorgeous diamond rings on her finger. It had been two months since their wedding, and she never tired of the comforting weight resting on her ring finger. That weight reminded her that Mamoru was safe, and alive and hers.

After making her way through the main lobby, she followed the signs that read, "Pediatric Oncology." Mamoru, as a lead resident, had had to spend time in each area of the hospital, causing his schedule to vary widely. Usagi was grateful that his stint in the emergency room was finished, as she often felt she was living with at ghost because she so rarely saw him. But she also knew this placement in the oncology ward had been a hard one for him.

Despite the careful walls he had built around himself due to years of living alone, Mamoru hated to see suffering, especially in innocent children. There had been several days when he had come home and expressed a need to simply hold Usagi. She had let him, of course, sensing his need to just be with someone, to know that life wasn't as fragile as his work lead him to believe on a daily basis.

It was his difficulty with the recent placement that lead to Usagi's decision to visit him at work, again. Mamoru always claimed that just being around her cheered him up, so Usagi thought this would be an excellent chance to test that theory. And so, the newlyweds had a date to grab lunch in the hospital cafeteria. It wasn't the most romantic choice, but romance had little place when lives were at stake.

When the elevator finally stopped on the sixth floor, Usagi stepped out into the oncology ward. She spotted a friendly looking nurse, and went to introduce herself in the hopes the woman could point her in the direction of her husband. But before she had the chance, the woman spoke.

"Hi there! You must be Dr. Chiba's wife! He told me he was expecting you." The woman smiled warmly, and Usagi had no issue returning the smile fully. She was middle-aged, with soft brown hair and eyes that glowed with warmth. Usagi wondered if this was Nurse Ito that Mamoru spoken of occasionally, always mentioning how helpful she was to him.

"Yes, I am. Could you possibly tell me where he's at? We're supposed to have lunch together."

"He's making rounds at the moment, but you're welcome to head down the hall and find him. He'll be in one of the rooms down there."

The nurse chuckled to herself, as the blond in front of her said, "Thank you!", and all but skipped down the hallway. Ah, young love, the nurse thought to herself, and after watching the young wife's retreating form for a minute more, she returned back to her paperwork.

Usagi made her way down the hall, listening closely for her husband's deep baritone voice.

She finally found him in a room about halfway down the long hallway. The door was cracked open, and when she heard her husband speaking to a young patient, she held back at the door, peering inside for a closer look at what was going on.

"But I don't WANT to eat my oranges! I don't even like them!", the young child cried loudly.

"Atsuo, you must eat them in order to keep getting stronger. Oranges have so many good vitamins that will help you fight infection, which is very important," Mamoru replied softly and reassuringly. "They're good! See?" He popped one in his mouth for dramatic effect, making a big show of chewing and making, "mmm!", noises.

"You're just saying that to get me to eat them!" Usagi had to bite back a laugh, at the child's remark. Children were often much smarter than given credit for.

"Now, that's not true, Atsuo…" Mamoru hesitated, as if trying to think of a new tactic to try. Then, it came to him. "Would you like to hear a joke about oranges?"

Not one to resist a good joke, Atsuo agreed with an enthusiastic nod of his head.

"Ok, here we go. This is funny, so you'd better prepare yourself. Knock, knock."

"Who's there?", Atso replied automatically, and Mamoru continued with the joke as if he'd been waiting his entire life to tell it.

"Banana."

"Banana who?"

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Banana."

"Banana who?:

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" Atsuo sounded slightly put out by this time.

"Banana."

"Banana who?"

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Orange."

"Orange who?"

"Orange you glad I didn't say banana?!"

At the culmination of the joke, Atsuo looked as if he'd been cheated, but soon fell into a fit of giggles, telling his doctor, "You're silly, Dr. Chiba."

"Nah, you're just so hungry, you're delusional," he replied with a wink. "Now, since you're so glad I didn't say banana, will you eat some oranges for me?"

Without speaking, Atsuo picked up his fork, and began to slowly eat the fruit in front of him. "That's my boy. Keep that up, and we'll have you out of here in no time! Tell your parents I'll be by later when they get off work, ok?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good man. Now get some rest, alright?" With his last request made, Mamoru ruffled the boys hair in affection, and got up from the bed. Heading for the door, he finally caught sight of his wife. He halted briefly, surprised to see her, and she gave him a guilty smile, shrugging her shoulders as if to say, "Oops."

Smiling at her, he quickened his steps hoping to reach Usagi all that much sooner. She had a strange look on her face, as if she'd just bore witness to the most amazing thing in the world.

As soon as he was in the hallway, Usagi tenderly pulled his face down to hers, so she could give him a gentle, lingering kiss.

Mamoru wasn't quite sure what he'd done to deserve this most recent display of affection, but he returned it fully, simply grateful that she was there.

Perhaps he needed to talk about oranges more often.

End

AN: now wasn't that sweeeeet?! Special thanks to my dear friend, FloraOne for her suggestions and for always been so enthusiastic, even when what I send is total crap ;)

Thank you again for reading, and as always, I WANT YOUR FEEDBACK. SO GIVE IT TO MEEEEEEEEEEEE.


	6. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm SO clever for posting the prompt "Saturday" on a Saturday! This is one of my favorites so far, and I think you'll get a chuckle or two out of it as well <3

“Saturday is for shopping.”- Women Everywhere

Mamoru was sitting in his living room on a lovely Saturday evening getting ready to dive into a book he’d been wanting to read for months when it happened. He tried to ignore it at first, but the uncomfortable groans coming from his bedroom only seemed to increase the longer they went unacknowledged.

Sighing, he placed the book on the coffee table and prayed to any God that had ever existed that this wasn’t leading where it looked, or in this case, sounded like it was. 

The sight that greeted him in the bedroom was pretty pathetic. Usagi was lying on their bed clutching her stomach, dressed in a pair of his workout sweats. He took a deep breath, before daring to ask, “Usako, is everything ok?”

“Does everything LOOK like it’s ok, Mamoru?” Yikes. She had pulled the full-name card. This was going down the rabbit hole, quickly. He stumbled over his next words.

“Well...no...is it,” he broke off and looked around as if waiting for someone to jump out at him, when no one did he whispered, “THAT time?”

“What makes you automatically assume that I’m on my period? Hmm? It’s rather piggish of you to just assume such a thing! Ow!” Usagi had to stop yelling at him to clutch her stomach as another cramp hit her. 

“I’m sorry, Usako, I didn’t mean to assume...it’s just you’re cramping, and you only have those when...ya know.” 

“Are you physically incapable of saying ‘period’? Are you THAT immature? God. MEN.” With that, she turned over so her back was now to him.

“Is there anything I can do for you, Usako?”

“Invent a way for men to have children so they can suffer, too?”

“Uh...well…”

“Just go, Mamo-chan. I’m fine.”

He breathed a sigh of relief and made a move to leave the room when he heard her sweet voice calling him back. “Actually, Mamo-chan, could you possibly do me a tiny, little favor?”

Mamoru visibly gulped, “What’s that?”

“Could you go to the store and get me some tampons? I’m almost out, and I can’t go out like this.” And there it was. The question that all husbands knew would come, but secretly hoped never did. 

Now, Mamoru prided himself on being a progressive man.! This was nothing out of the ordinary. Gender stereotypes be damned! His “manhood” wouldn’t take a hit from helping his wife. He could do this! No problem.

“Of course, Usako. I’ll go right now. Is there anything else I can get for you while I’m out?” He walked over to the side of the bed so he could face her. Her eyes were watery and tired, and he couldn’t help the tug in his heart that made him long to hold her until this...uh...storm had passed.

“No, I’m fine, Mamo-chan….but if you happen to come across some ice cream, I wouldn’t object. But don’t go out of your way to find some! I’ll make due with what we have here.” She gave him a small smile. Mamoru wasn’t always the most intuitive, but he knew what Usagi meant by this. She might as well have said, “You’d better get me some ice cream, or you’ll pay for the next month.”

He kissed her forehead in reassurance, graciously adding, “Anything you want, darling.” 

Making his way to the front door, he donned his shoes and coat and grabbing his keys as he accepted his fate. The door closed behind him with startling finality.

After he’d entered the store, Mamoru made his way to the ice cream first. Ice cream was safe. It was harmless. It was literally cream that was iced. Can’t get much more generic than that.

But as he made his way to the other side of the store, he glanced around cautiously before heading down the, “feminine products” aisle. He didn’t want to be there, but he also didn’t want to be the kind of person who didn’t want to be there.

Mamoru took in a deep breath. ‘How hard can this be?’, he reminded himself. But when he gazed upon everything that the aforementioned aisle held, he realized he was in trouble. Big, super absorbent, winged, overnight, sporty, everyday comfort TROUBLE.

Why were there so many kinds?! He had always assumed this was a one size fits all kind of problem. But you know what they say about assuming...Yep. He was an ass. 

Mamoru scrambled for his phone, frantically calling his wife. It was ringing. Once, twice, three times...and voicemail. Damnit. 

What to do…? He could call one of the girls! But just as quickly as the thought entered his mind, the, much louder, thought of how he would never live this down for the rest of his life, which if the future was to be believed would be a very, very long time, chased any thoughts of calling out the window. Minako in particular would take complete advantage of the situation, introducing him as “King Of Idiotic Men Who Know Nothing of Tampons,” at a time when world peace depended on them showing a strong, united and non-idiotic front. 

In a flash of brilliance, he decided he’d get one of each! He couldn’t go wrong that way! Mamoru was still congratulating himself on his brilliance, until he made it to the register, with a cart full of pads, tampons and ice cream.

The cashier looked at him with one eyebrow raised, silently asking, ‘Why?’

“Uh...they’re for...for my wife,” Mamoru stumbled out, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

“Sure,” the young cashier replied with a roll of her eyes, as she began to check out his items.

When Mamoru was finally done with check out, he quickly made his way back to the car. Thank heavens he’d brought the car!

As he made his way back into the apartment, hands loaded down with bags, Usagi looked at him with a confused expression on her face. “Mamo-chan, what on earth did you buy?!”

“Well...I didn’t know which ones to get you, so I just got...all of them,” he replied quietly, with a sheepish shrug. Alarm bells started to ring in his head as he heard Usagi start to sniff. When he looked up, there were streams of tears leaving her eyes. What have I done, now?!

“OH, Mamo-chan!” He was shocked when his arms were suddenly full of his sobbing wife. “That’s the most romantic thing anyone has EVER done for me.”

He blinked. Once, twice, three times. Attempting to understand what the hell had just happened. Before he could even begin to wrap his head around it, Usagi was gazing up at him with those eyes, and he all but melted. “I love you, Mamo-chan.”

“I love you too, Usako.” And he kissed her softly.

His Saturday shopping had been completely worthwhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thanks to FloraOne for being the BEST beta around, and for helping me not to fall into any gender stereotypes on this. I can't thank you enough!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you thought!


	7. Royal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some sweet, sweet fluff for your Sunday. I adore this little drabble. 
> 
> My usual thanks to FloraOne for her amazing beta skills, and for just being a lovely, lovely human being. Hope you enjoy, and I love your feedback!

“Virtuous and fair, royal and gracious.”- William Shakespeare

Mamoru stood with Motoki in the large ballroom, eyes scanning the room as he slowly sipped on a glass of champagne. It was the evening of the hospital’s annual ball held for its charitable foundation, and every doctor, much to Mamoru’s chagrin, was expected to attend.

Motoki watched his best friend out of the corner of his eye with amusement. There was, perhaps, no one in the world who looked as comfortable in a tuxedo as Mamoru, but his discomfort at the situation he was in was incredibly obvious to anyone who really knew him. 

To anyone on the outside, which was pretty much everyone, Chiba Mamoru was the picture of calm, cool and collected. But to the insiders, Motoki was grateful to consider himself as one, the way he clutched his glass a little too tightly, the way his lips set in a straight line and his tendency to pick invisible lint from his jacket were all dead giveaways that he’d rather be anywhere else but here.

“Stop fidgeting, Mamoru. They’ll be here soon enough,” Motoki chided. Mamoru let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. He was more than ready for his wife to make an appearance.

Usagi had insisted on getting ready and arriving separately from him. She and Reika had gone dress shopping for the occasion together, and after finding what Usagi had described as the, “most perfect and amazing dress ever created,” she wanted her outfit for the evening to be a surprise. 

Mamoru couldn’t wait to see her. Of course he was excited to see this magnificent dress she’d found, but mostly, he needed her there to calm his nerves. These kinds of functions were so much more bearable with her by his side. Usagi had a way of taking over the conversation so that he didn’t have to, but she somehow always managed to make him feel included as well. Her comforting little hand on his arm was so soothing…

He was brought out of his reverie by Motoki’s elbow jabbing him in the ribs. When Mamoru glared at him, he saw Motoki nod his head at the staircase behind them. Mamoru slowly turned around, and when he caught sight of her, his breathing stopped.

She was a vision. She was always beautiful, but this was...other worldly. Ethereal.

Usagi wore a gown of the deepest royal blue. The bodice was a delicate, floral lace that extended over her shoulders and down to form sheer three-quarter length sleeves. Her tiny waist was cinched off by a small bow, and the skirt that extended to the floor was full from layer after layer of chiffon and taffeta underneath. The odangos her hair was so famous for remained, but instead of the two streams that normally came out of them, the rest of her hair was let loose to fall in gorgeous curls down her back. She looked regal. Royal. Every bit the princess she was.   
Without another word to Motoki, Mamoru briskly walked towards his wife. A brilliant smile spread across his features, and as he reached her, he held out his hand to her. She took it, giggling, as he spun her around to take in the full scope of her attire. 

“Do you like it?” 

“Like doesn’t even begin to describe it, princess,” he replied, kissing her forehead tenderly, enjoying her blush of pleasure at his endearment. “Let’s get you something to eat so you have enough energy to dance with me the rest of the night, but no punch!” Mamoru stopped to wink at her, and Usagi’s mouth hung open in mock indignation. “There’s a lot of balconies around here, and I’m not sure we can survive another tumble off of one.” He winked, again, as she playfully swatted his arm and stuck her tongue out at him for good measure.

The rest of the evening went by in a blur. Usagi always managed to make time go by much more quickly than it would have otherwise. They danced, ate, exchanged polite pleasantries with Mamoru’s colleagues, and before either one knew it, they were saying their goodbyes to Motoki and Reika.

“Would you like to walk home? The apartment’s not far, and I want the chance to stare at you in that dress a little while longer.” There was just a hint of teasing in his voice, but Usagi knew the sentiment was entirely true. She also knew she’d struck a home run with the dress, but hearing him say so was the icing on the cake.

“Stare away, Mamo-chan,” and she kissed his cheek softly, taking his hand in hers, she continued, “You don’t look so bad yourself, you know.” 

“Really? In this old thing?”

“Mhmm. A bit predictable, but handsome nonetheless.” There was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

“Predictable, huh?” Mamoru leaned down and whispered seductively in her ear, “How about I get you out of that dress, and show you just how predictable I can be, princess?”

Her eyes went wide, and before she could think, her voice rang out in the night air, “Taxi!”


	8. Imagination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a reviewer request a drabble about jealousy, and so this little beauty was born. Thanks to FloraOne for being the most amazing beta out there 3
> 
> Thank you so much to those of you who have been following this series and consistently reviewing anything I put out there. It means the world to me!

"A great wind is blowing, and that either gives you imagination or a headache."- Catherine the Great

Usagi was furious. No, that was too flowery a word. She was livid. Why did her husband have to be so damn gorgeous?! He was like a poppy field to an opioid addict when it came to women. And the situation she and her husband currently found themselves in was no different.

They had decided that Mamoru needed a new suit, seeing as he was always attending meetings and was occasionally called upon to present at conferences and the like. He had asked Usagi to go along with him, because he truly valued her opinion when it came to fashion matters, and she heartily agreed, always jumping at any chance to spend time with her dear Mamo-chan.

As they entered the store, an eager looking saleswoman by the name of Eto-san, at least that's what her name tag led them to believe, greeted them. She was young, blonde, bubbly and pretty. Just Mamoru's type, Usagi realized with disdain.

Within minutes, Mamoru and Eto-san had developed a witty rapport with each other, talking easily back and forth about various things. Usagi was annoyed by this, but not overly so. Mamoru was a stunning specimen, and she couldn't fault him for that.

Then, the touching began.

It was subtle at first. A light touch of his arm as she went to gather a fabric sample. A grab of the elbow to lead him over to something she thought he'd like. But after Mamoru had decided on what he wanted, and Eto-san ran off a little too quickly to grab her measuring tape, Usagi's blood started to boil.

Mamoru, in all his infinite wisdom, finally noticed the look on his wife's face. "Usako, are you ok?" Usagi snapped out of her reverie at the sound of his voice directed at her.

"No! That...hussy of a salesclerk is all over you! I can't believe she'd flirt with you like that when I'm standing right here," she hissed through clenched teeth.

Mamoru's mouth hung open in confusion, but before he could voice a reply, Eto-san was back to take his measurements.

She began with his chest. Lingering a little too long over Mamoru's noticeable pecs. The jacket and sleeve lengths were innocent enough, but then it was time for the waist measurements, and oh, my God, did her fingers just trail over his belt buckle? There might as well have been steam coming out of Usagi's ears, at this point.

Yes, her husband was an Adonis, but that didn't mean every woman who came into contact with him needed to imagine the size of his...package! But Eto-san had saved the best for last.

The inside leg.

As she bent down to place her measuring tape against Mamoru's inner leg, Usagi knew she'd just witnessed another woman caress her husband's thighs. That was the breaking point. Usagi decided this couldn't be left unaddressed. But how to go about telling the woman off…?

After her new arch-nemesis had written down Mamoru's measurements on a piece of paper and told him that her associate would ring him up at the register, Usagi knew this was the moment where she'd take her revenge.

"Eto-san, thank you so much for all your help. Could I ask just for one last, little thing from you?" Usagi drawled out with enough sugar to give anyone within a five mile radius diabetes.

"Oh, of course! What can I do for you?"

"Please stop imagining what it would be like to have my husband between your legs. It's very unbecoming." With a flick of her hair, she walked away, leaving a very startled and red-face Eto-san in her wake.

Mamoru noticed the look on the woman's face, as he was leaving. He knew there was one thing he had left to do before exiting the store. "I'm so, so sorry for whatever it was my wife just said to you. She tends to let her imagination run wild, sometimes. Thank you so much for your help!"

With that he all but ran out of the store, and he somehow knew he'd be apologizing for his good looks for the rest of the night.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know Usagi tended to overreact when any other thing, man, woman or creature, looked at Mamoru for more than two seconds. This is just another, silly example of that. Who knows if poor Eto-san was really imagining it or not? Well, I do, but I'm never telling ;)


	9. Harmony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope you all had a fantastic weekend! This next drabble is another favorite of mine, as it deals with music. So, I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts on it!
> 
> Instead of my usual, boring "thanks" to FloraOne, I decided to shamelessly plug her new fic, Yugen. It's a sequel to her EPIC story Ikigai, which, if you haven't read that, you NEED TO. But Yugen is off to an amazing start, and I hope you'll take the time to check out her writing! You won't regret it <3
> 
> Now, on with the show!

"You don't get harmony when everybody sings the same note."- Doug Floyd

When one lives in a city such as Tokyo, it becomes necessary, every so often, to get away from the city to remember what life is like when not surrounded by twenty million of your closest friends.

Since Mamoru's schedule had been so hectic, and didn't show any signs of slowing down soon, Usagi and he had decided that it was time for them to spend a weekend in the hot springs of Hakone. It was an easy choice due to its proximity to Tokyo, and the stunning scenery Hakone provided.

The couple were driving along the highway in Mamoru's sleek, red sports car with Usagi's favorite, loud pop music blaring through the speakers. The Chibas had a rule that whoever was the passenger in the car was allowed to pick the music, since it was safest for said passenger to change the song or station when necessary.

Mamoru had protested this rule's fairness due to one serious flaw. Usagi didn't know how to drive. Meaning, she would always pick the music.

When he had pointed this fact out to her, she had stated simply, "Mamo-chan, you always let me pick the music, anyway. This just solidifies my right to do so...forever." The smile that she donned after speaking this statement was only one that Minako could have taught her. That blonde haired, red bow wearing girl had been causing him problems since, well, to use Usagi's words…"forever."

He didn't mind listening the her choice of music. Sure, it wasn't what he'd pick if given the chance, but he rather enjoyed watching her bob her head in time with the music, and sing along with as much gusto as she could manage. It didn't always sound the best, but she was so enthusiastic about it, he never really seemed to notice.

Occasionally, a song that Mamoru actually knew would fill the car, and he would softly sing along, often times harmonizing to the main melody. He had never considered himself a singer. That thought was laughable, but he could certainly carry a tune, and had been able to pick out harmonies since he was young. Little did he know that this simple action was driving his wife crazy.

"How do you do that?" The annoyance in Usagi's voice was evident, but Mamoru had no idea what she was talking about.

"Do what?"

"That thing where you sing different notes, and it sounds all pretty and stuff."

"Are you talking about harmony?"

She rolled her eyes, and threw up her hands, "Sure, whatever, if that's what it's called. How do you do it?"

Mamoru thought for a minute, and offered up the only thing he could think of, "Uh...I just do?"

"Seriously? You're a brilliant doctor, and all you can come up with is 'I just do'?"

"I'm sorry, Usako. I really don't know how to explain it to you. I practice medicine not music. I've been able to do that since I was young."

Usagi crossed her arms over her chest, and let out an aggravated sigh.

Glancing at her from the corner of his eye, Mamoru was flustered to see that she seemed genuinely upset with him. "Are you really going to sit over there and pout because I can't explain how I sing harmony to you?"

"If you think that's all this is about, then you're even more dense than Rei thinks you are."

"What are you talking about?" An edge of annoyance started to lace his voice.

"Never mind. You wouldn't understand anyway."

"Usa," he took a deep breath to steady himself. He'd forgotten how easily riled up they could make each other, and not in a good way. Even after all the years they'd been in love, she new exactly how to get under his skin, and he her's. "Please, tell me what's bothering you. How can I help, if I don't know?" He could see from the corner of his eye that she was starting to cry softly.

Afraid that the situation was spiraling, Mamoru pulled into the parking lot of a campground, and shut off the car's engine.

Somewhat hesitantly, he took her hands in his, and began a comforting pattern of rubbing circles on her palms. After a few more moments of silence, she spoke.

"I know it's silly, but it's frustrating how everything comes so easily to you." Mamoru opened his mouth to retort, but Usagi interrupted him, "Let me finish. You're so smart, and you've accomplished so much, but I just wish there was one thing that came so easily to me. That I didn't have to try a hundred times to get even remotely right...I'm sorry. I know I'm being petty, and here you are trying to comfort me and…"

"Usako." At the sound of her name, Usagi looked up from her hands that were still grasped in his. "Why are you so hard on yourself? There's lots of things you're a natural at."

She snorted, "What like falling down?"

"Well, there is always that," he replied, not able to keep the teasing from his voice. Mamoru was rewarded with a slight smile. "But I was thinking more along the lines of how you connect with people. How you instantly make everyone feel at ease. Or how about the way no one can keep from falling in love with you? You radiate joy and happiness and light, Usako. And the harmony you create between and within people is far better than the silly little one I can do with a random song."

Usagi's eyes were still watery, and he held his breath for whatever was coming next. Her face broke into a lovely smile, and at that moment, Mamoru felt the overwhelming urge to hug his wife.

Usagi let out a tiny squeal as he hauled her into his lap. It was rather awkward, with the stick shift poking her in the knee, and the steering wheel digging into his side, but neither one seemed to care.

After a few minutes spent in one another's embrace, he asked, "Ready to go?"

"Yes! The hot springs are calling!" Mamoru chuckled at her enthusiasm, as she crawled back over to her own seat. "But you know, Mamo-chan, I still think there's a few things you could teach me about harmony." It was impossible to miss the suggestive tone in her voice.

He raised an eyebrow as a smirk came to his mouth, "Oh, is that so?"

She winked at him. "Mhmm. But we're still half an hour from Hakone, and it's getting close to my nap time."

And all that could be heard after were giggles and the peeling of tires.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This story was actually inspired by a real conversation I had with my husband. I have a music degree and am fairly proficient at singing, and he was annoyed at my ability to sing harmony, when he, a non-musical person, couldn't.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, and you can always tell me how much by leaving me feedback <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yeah...not much to say about this one, other than enjoy! And as always,thanks to my sweet friend FloraOne for always helping me with her mad skills <3

"You're a marshmallow. Soft and sweet, and when you get heated up, you go all gooey and delicious."- Janet Evanovich

Usagi anxiously tapped her foot while she sat in the waiting room of the dentist's office. It was a secret to no one who spent any significant time around her that she hated the dentist. In her opinion, they all belonged in the dead center of the ninth circle of hell. It didn't get any worse than that.

And if it was possible for her to hate these devils masquerading as doctors even more, she did, now, thanks to the fact that this particular dentist was holding her husband hostage, claiming that Mamoru needed to have his wisdom teeth removed because they were impacted. Whatever that was supposed to mean.

So, there she sat, waiting for any news of when she would be able to rescue him and escape from this prison.

"Chiba-san?" Usagi was startled from her thoughts by the call of her name. Gathering her purse, she hurried to the door where the nurse was waiting for her.

As they walked down the hallway the nurse explained, "Your husband came through the procedure just fine, and the doctor was very pleased with the outcome. I'll take you back to join your husband in recovery, and as soon as he comes out of his anesthesia, you can take him on home."

As the nurse finished her spiel, they had arrived at the room marked, "Recovery." She handed Usagi some pamphlets on postoperative care, and slowly opened the door to the room where Mamoru lay.

Usagi quietly entered the room, and smiled sweetly at the sight her husband made. He looked like such a sweet, little boy when he slept. All worry was gone from his face, and a look of peace replaced the mask he often wore for the world.

"If you need anything, I'll be right down the hall at the desk," the nurse whispered quietly, and with a click of the door, she was gone.

Usagi sat in the chair next to the bed Mamoru currently occupied, and she couldn't keep herself from brushing away the few, stray strands of hair that always managed to make their way into his eyes.

He stirred slightly at her touch, and his eyes slowly opened, never quite focusing all the way as they normally would when he awoke from sleep. When he spotted Usagi, a dreamy grin appeared on his face. "Woooow. Are you...an angel?" The words were slow and somewhat slurred, and it was obvious that all his faculties hadn't been returned to him, just yet.

With a nervous giggle, and a scratch at the back of her neck, Usagi replied, "No, Mamo-chan, it's me, Usagi, I'm your wife."

"My wiiiiffeee? Really? Wow, that's...so, so….wow Wow.." Tears began to well up in his eyes, as strange emotions overtook him. "You're so, so...PRETTY!" he continued, as silent streaks of water made their way down his face.

Usagi could only stare at him, bewildered. She had heard that many people reacted strangely to anesthesia, but nothing could have prepared her for this. Moody, irritable, jackass Mamoru she could deal with. But this...weeping mess in front of her, she had no idea how to handle.

She awkwardly patted his arm, trying to soothe him back to sleep with repeated words like, "it's alright," and "there's no need to cry," but these only seemed to make him even more emotional.

Mamoru grabbed ahold of Usagi's left hand and started kissing her knuckles reverently. "Sweet, sweet angel," he kept repeating as Usagi blushed crimson at his behavior. Thank God he never tried any street drugs, Usagi thought to herself. If this was Mamoru on simple anesthesia, she shuddered to think what he would be like tripped out on ecstasy.

Usagi soon noticed Mamoru's eyes fixated on something over her shoulder. She followed his line of sight to a jar that sat on the counter behind them that was filled with fully cotton balls.

For the first time since awakening, Mamoru used her name, as he spoke, "Usako, are those...marshmallows?"

"No, sweetie, those are cotton balls. There's no marshmallows here."

"NO!" he shouted belligerently, causing Usagi to jump. "Those are marshmallows!"

Finally finding her voice after being frightened by his sudden outburst, she did her best to placate him. "O-ok, Mamo-chan. I'm sorry, I just wasn't seeing what you were. Of...of course they're marshmallows."

"Usaaaa. Can I have one? Pleeeassseeeee?"

Eager to have him stop talking nonsense, Usagi quickly made her way to the jar, and removed a cotton ball. As long as he didn't try to eat it, she figured it couldn't do any harm.

When Mamoru was handed the "marshmallow" his eyes lit up in a way she'd only seen when she was wearing far less clothing than she was now. He began to pull the fluff of the ball apart, giggling like a schoolgirl in the process.

"Psssssst….wife lady. I need to tell you a secret." Mamoru wiggled his finger, beckoning her to come closer.

She hesitantly obeyed, and leaned down so his lips right next to her ear. "I know a unicorn," Mamoru whispered excitedly. "He visits me when I sleep." After finishing his "secret", Mamoru placed a slender finger to his lips, "Shhhhhh...you can't tell ANYONE. You have to promise."

"I'm not going to tell your secret, Mamo-..."

"PROMISE!" a visibly upset Mamoru cut her off before she could finish.

Her mouth was dry from the effort of trying to form words. "I-I promise, ok? Geez…"

Finally satisfied that his secret was safe, Mamoru turned back to his, "marshmallow" rubbing it against his cheek for a few seconds. When his hand started to move and his mouth opened wide, Usagi reached out and snatched the cotton away from him. ""Oh, no you don't! You can't eat that, Mamo-chan."

Then the tears returned.

Mamoru was soon wailing in sadness over not being able to eat his beloved marshmallow. "Usako!" he cried, "W-why are you doing this to me?! I need it!"

"Mamo-chan, please, please calm down. It's going to be ok. We'll get you another marshmallow when we get home, I promise."

"But I want THAT one!" Usagi quickly threw the cotton ball back at her husband in an effort to shut him up.

Before the situation could spiral out of control any further, there was a knock on the door, and a familiar face appeared, bringing a wheelchair with him as he came through the door. "Hey there! I hear a big boy is ready to go home!"

"Motoki! Thank GOD. He's delusional. I can't reason with him." The frantic look in Usagi's eyes, and the sight of his best friend looking at a cotton ball as if it were Aphrodite incarnate, forced Motoki have to choke back a laugh. Boy was he glad he'd agreed to help Usagi get Mamoru home after his surgery.

"It'll be alright, Usagi-chan," Motoki hugged her shoulders in reassurance, "Let's see if we can get him out of the bed and into the wheelchair."

What Motoki had failed to notice, was that Mamoru had already exited the bed of his own volition, and as he let go of Usagi's shoulders, he found himself face to face with an infuriated man. "Hey, m-mister. That'ssss my wife...you got your hands on. I suggesssst you back off or I'lllll hafta punch you." Mamoru began to sway dangerously during his speech, and he was practically leaning his entire weight on Motoki by the time he finished.

Motoki grabbed him under the arms, and led him to the wheelchair, firmly placing him in it. "Alright, Casanova, let's get you home."

Mamoru continued to mutter obscenities at Motoki under his breath as they exited the doctor's office, but his tune changed drastically as Motoki helped lift him into the car. Mamoru kissed him on the cheek and patted his face affectionately, seeming to forget that the man in front of him had gotten "fresh" with Usagi only moments before.

Blessedly, Mamoru fell asleep almost immediately as the car pulled out of the parking lot, the gentle motion lulling him back to the land of dreams.

When Usagi pushed the hair back from his face, for the second time that day, as Motoki pulled into the garage of their apartment, Mamoru opened his eyes, groggily. She praised the heavens when they seemed to focus, and he questioned lucidly, "Usako? Where are we?"

"We're home, Mamo-chan. You don't have to worry anymore. Motoki's going to help me get you up to bed, and then you can rest, ok?" He nodded his head slowly, as if the effort to do so caused him pain.

Mamoru was still unsteady on his feet, so the trip upstairs took much longer than it normally would. He stumbled around the hallway, having to take breaks to catch his breath and gather his wits about him.

With Motoki's help, Usagi was able to get her husband into bed fairly painlessly. She felt her heart tighten as she saw Mamoru was in considerable pain, but he held back from voicing it, knowing it would cause her more stress.

As Motoki went to leave, he pulled Usagi into another hug, telling her, "You call me if you need anything, ok? Day or night."

"I will, Toki, thank you so much for all your help."

After he left, Usagi made her way to the kitchen. Mamoru would need to eat a little something in order to take his pain medication, and so she sought out the one thing her husband had seemed certain he wanted that day. Marshmallows.

They always kept some in the apartment due to Usagi's random hot chocolate cravings that seemed to happen no matter the season. She took a few of the small treats out of the bag, and hurried back into the bedroom. Mamoru was still awake, but just barely so.

"Mamo-chan? I brought you something." He turned his head towards her, a confused look on his face.

"What's that, Usa?"

"Marshmallows. I promised you I get you some when we got home," she said as she held out her hand to show what she'd brought him.

Mamoru continued to stare at her quizzically for a moment before he spoke, "Uh...thanks, Usako, but I have no idea why I would have asked you for marshmallows. I can't stand those things."

End


	11. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the lack of update, yesterday! I was working on my new multi-chapter story entitled The Physiology of Tutoring, and didn't get a chance to write a new drabble. It's all FloraOne's fault for giving me a prompt that just couldn't be ignored ;D She still gets a massive thanks for being, literally, the best beta in the history of beta's. (You should check out the stuff she write's, too! It's AMAZING)
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and I do covet your reviews <3

"The simplest questions are the most profound. Where were you born? Where is your home? Where are you going? What are you doing? Think about these once in awhile and watch your answers change."- Richard Bach

Friday. While most would celebrate the coming of the weekend, Mamoru had been dreading this day all week, and he wasn't doing a very good job of hiding it.

He was currently walking hand in hand with his lovely wife heading towards his in-laws house. Yes, he and Usagi were heading to the Tsukino's house for dinner. Which meant that Usagi's father, Kenji, would be in attendance to remind Mamoru just how many knives he owned, and that, yes, the samurai sword that hung on the wall was still fully functional. Sweat was visible on his brow, and he swiped at it nervously.

"Mamo-chan, could you try to not act like you're going to your own funeral?"

All Mamoru could mumble back was a short, "sorry." Usagi's eyes softened as she realized how truly nervous he was. This was their first time dining at her parent's since they'd been married. Sure, they had been by to visit, and had gone out with them a time or two, but short visits and public places seemed to lessen the likelihood of an...incident.

"It'll be alright, you'll see. Mama adores you, and Papa does, too, whether he wants to admit it or not. I can tell, Mamo-chan." She smiled at him softly, patting his arm in reassurance.

"I don't know, Usako. Your father made it pretty clear that he'd never forgive me for taking you away from him...Do you think he'll ever truly accept me? Not necessarily as his own son, or anything, but just the fact that I'm in your life?"

Usagi's heart broke a little at his questioning. She hadn't realized until that moment just how desperately her husband wanted, no, needed, the love and acceptance of her family. And not just the love her mother so freely gave, but the love of her father, as well. If nothing else for simply loving and protecting his daughter. Usagi did her best to calm his fears, but even she was slightly worried that her father wouldn't give Mamoru what he asked.

"Mamo-chan, he will. Have a little faith in him, and I know he'll come around. I love you so, and my family does, too. And besides, the attention won't be on us tonight, since Shingo's bringing his girrllllfriend over to meet everyone." Giving him another brilliant smile, she realized that they'd arrived at the gate to her family's home. With a deep breath, she took his arm, and they walked up to the front door.

Ringing the doorbell, they were met with a brief pause before being greeted warmly by Usagi's mother, Ikuko. "Usagi! Mamoru! Oh, hello, my dears! Come in, so I can hug you both properly."

With this, she shooed them both inside and engulfed them both in a warm embrace, telling Usagi she'd, "never looked more beautiful," and Mamoru that he "really needed to stop growing!"

Mamoru couldn't help the genuine smile that came over his face. He loved Ikuko, for she had taken him in as if he were her own, and she did so as if it were the most natural thing in the world. She almost made him forget he'd never known a mother's love with how freely she showered him with her's.

Usagi had gone on to greet her father, and Ikuko took Mamoru's arm, walking him further into the house. "How's the hospital treating you? They're not overworking you too much are they?"

"It's wonderful, actually," he responded, his words truthful. "It is tiring, but incredibly rewarding."

Ikuko beamed with pride at him as they came upon Kenji hugging Usagi. The light in Kenji's eyes didn't falter one bit when his gaze fell on Mamoru. Walking up to him, Kenji extended his hand, "Mamoru, how are you, son?"

I took everything in Mamoru to keep his jaw from falling open. What the hell had just happened? He stared at Kenji, before realizing the question demanded an answer."Uh...g-good, sir. Thank you. How are you?" Mamoru took the offered hand and shook it, silently praying that the movement covered up his trembling.

"Just fine," Kenji replied, dropping his son-in-law's hand, and walking towards the living room. Three stunned members people followed, not daring to question what had just occurred.

After they had all settled comfortably on chairs and couches, Usagi was the first to speak, "So, where's Shingo and this girlfriend of his?"

Her mother giggled out an answer, "Oh, he insisted on walking to pick her up and then walking here for dinner. He is rather smitten with this young lady."

Usagi rolled her eyes and continued her line of questioning, "Do you know anything about her?"

It was Kenji's turn to answer, "A little. She's apparently very studious, and his grades have actually improved since they started seeing each other! Very much like your's did when you and Mamoru started dating, Usagi." Three sets of eyes grew wide at the second stunner that had left Kenji's mouth in less than five minutes. Thankfully, he was too immersed in the day's paper to notice.

The polite small talk continued until they heard the front door open, and voices drifting in from the hallway. When Shingo entered, he called out a quick greeting to everyone present, and then came the third shocking moment of the evening.

"Everyone, I'd like for you to meet Muto Ayami, my girlfriend. Ayami this is my mother and father, Tsukino Kenji and Ikuko." Usagi smiled at the way Shingo clutched the hand of the girl beside him. He was obviously nervous.

"And my brother-in-law and sister Chiba Mamoru and Usagi," Shingo continued, pointing everyone out for her benefit, and couldn't help adding on the end of the introductions, "...she's a complete baka, don't listen to a word she says."

Normally, this kind of statement would have incited a shouting match between brother and sister, but Usagi was too dumbfounded to speak.

Muto Ayami was a beautiful young girl with shoulder length blue hair, eyes the color of an ocean, and studious-looking glasses perched on her nose.

Mamoru, bless him and his poker face, was the first to break out of his trance. "It's lovely to meet you, Muto-san. We've heard only good things about you from the Tsukino's."

A small, but genuine, smile came across her features. "Please, call my Ayami. I have heard so many wonderful things about all of you from Shingo. And despite what he says, he is rather fond of you, Chiba-san," she directed this last part of her statement at Usagi.

If Shingo hadn't introduced her as Muto Ayami, Usagi would have immediately believed they were being visited by Mizuno Ami from the past. It becomes easy to jump to such conclusions when you, yourself, are reincarnated royalty and you once had a date ruined by your future daughter falling out of the sky.

Finally snapping out of her gawking stare, Usagi grinned, and waved her hand in dismissal. "Oh, none of this formality. It's Usagi, and if I may be so bold, I like you already, Ayami."

As the rest of the adults in the room made their way to greet the newcomer, Usagi realized how much sense this all made. Considering the crush Shingo had had on Ami only a couple of years before, it was only natural he would seek out a girl who could potentially be her twin. Ayami couldn't be more than fifteen, about the same age Ami was when Shingo first encountered her.

After Ikuko had declared that the food was ready, they soon found themselves gathered around the table. Dinner was an enjoyable affair as they became acquainted with Ayami, and she with them. She was warm and inquisitive, but not overly so. Usagi was impressed by her confidence, as Ayami never wavered in her answers, and Ayami, in turn, took an instant liking to the oldest Tsukino sibling. Shingo had mentioned to her that his sister had a way of making anyone feel at ease, and he hadn't been wrong in his descriptions.

Usagi was the epitome of grace and hospitality to Ayami, but all was fair in love and war, and she was about to take some sweet revenge on her brother for all the torture he had forced her to endure over the years.

"So, Shingo have you told Ayami about how much you loved playing dress up when you were little?"

"Uh...no, sis, I don't think that's come up in conversation, somehow." Shingo's eyes were throwing shards of ice at Usagi.

"Oh, well, let me tell you, Ayami. He used to want to play princess with me everyday! And he would insist that he get to wear the pink dress, because any real princess would obviously wear pink."

Ayami couldn't help the unladylike snort that came out of her nose at Usagi's story, "I can't believe you'd leave such an important part of your childhood out of our talks, Shingo!" Ayami chided.

"Thank you, so much, Usagi for that delightful story. Shall we tell one about you, now?"

"Oh, come on, Shingo. Mamo-chan's been around for years. There's no story you could tell that he hasn't already heard." Usagi enjoyed watching her brother's face fall at her response, so she continued. "Of course, my favorite thing he used to do was when he was convinced he was growing muscles, and he'd go around his room without his shirt on, flexing, while singing, 'I'm too sexy for my shirt.'"

Mamoru choked on his water, and Usagi patted his back, while the rest of the table, minus Shingo, laughed outright.

"I had no idea you were such a talented individual, Shingo! You've been holding out on me," Ayami said as she enjoyed the strong blush that crept onto his face.

The conversation then turned to stories of the siblings when they were younger, and the laughter went on until they were all pleasantly full from Ikuko's cooking.

Usagi went to help her mother with the dishes, as Shingo and Ayami retired to the den to "study," and Kenji stood, asking Mamoru, "Why don't you come for a walk around the block with me? I could use it after all that food."

Mamoru turned terrified eyes to his wife and mother-in-law who both shooed him with their hands, mouthing, 'go on!' to him. So, with much more hesitation than he intended to show, Mamoru stood, and followed Kenji out the door and into the night.

The unusual pair walked in silence for a few moments until Kenji spoke, surprising Mamoru for what seemed like the millionth time that evening, "You know, Mamoru, I don't believe I've ever expressed myself very well to you."

Kenji chuckled to himself as he saw Mamoru's eyes grow wide. "What do you mean, sir?"

Reveling a bit in the control he had on the situation, Kenji took the time to take off his glasses and clean them with a cloth he pulled from his pocket. He could tell his walking partner was starting to fidget, so he decided to ease Mamoru's suffer a tiny bit.

"Well, of course, when you first started coming around here, Usagi was so young, and you...weren't." Mamoru shrugged, with a nervous grin on his face. "I was worried about her, as I'm sure you can understand, and I wasn't always sure you had her best interests at heart."

He eyed Mamoru, who kept his gaze fixed straight ahead. Sensing he didn't have any objections to speak, Kenji continued, "But as time went on, and Usagi matured, I could see the considerable influence you had on her. Her grades improved, she was more mindful of helping at home, and she began to grow into this beautiful woman that I always knew she was capable of being. I know you weren't responsible for all of that, but I'd be a fool if I wasn't able to recognize the part you did play."

There was a brief pause as Kenji smiled to himself. "Above all else, though, I cannot deny the love you have for my daughter. Every look you give her, every word you speak about her, screams of how much you adore her, and although I was sad to 'give her away', I couldn't have asked for someone more deserving of her than you."

Mamoru was blown away. Flabbergasted, shocked, stunned, dumbstruck. Every possible word you could think of that might describe someone's surprise came to his mind. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would hear the words that were currently leaving Kenji's mouth. Directed at him, no less!

When he realized Kenji was waiting for him to speak, he took in a deep, shaky breath. "I can't tell you how much your words mean to me, Tsukino-san, but I'd be remiss if I didn't tell you how immeasurably your daughter has impacted my life."

Kenji stared intently at him, and was touched at the depth of sincerity with which Mamoru was speaking. "She...saved me."

Mamoru let the seriousness of the statement wash over both of them, before continuing. "My life before her wasn't a life. It was existence, but it wasn't living. I had fallen so deeply in love with her that it scared me so much, I couldn't even admit it to myself, let alone her. But when I finally got up the courage to do so, it was the best decision I've ever made, and I haven't looked back since.

"You raised a remarkable human being, Tsukino-san. You have so much to be proud of in both of your children, and I owe you a debt of gratitude that I'll never be able to repay." As he finished the last part of his speech, both men realized they were back at their starting point.

As they stopped in front of the house, Kenji put a hand to his chin, and appeared to be in deep thought, before he finally offered, "How about you call me, "Papa' and we'll call it even?"

Mamoru smiled, wondering if Kenji knew just how much he had given to him with that simple question. And Mamoru knew, without any hesitation what his answer would be, "Deal...Papa."

For his final surprise of the evening, Kenji reached out and hugged his newfound son. He smiled as he found his embrace being returned tenfold.

From the kitchen window, two women looked upon the scene before them with teary eyes. They smiled knowing smiles at each other before turning back to the dishes.

There were no more questions asked that night, for each had found the answer to the question that had laid unspoken in the air for so long.

'Will we ever be a family?'

Yes. Yes they were, indeed.

End


	12. Silly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This one's short and sweet, but FloraOne MADE me write it, (she's the best!) so I'm sure you'll enjoy

There's power in looking silly and not caring that you do.- Amy Poehler

If he survived this, Mamoru knew it would be the result of divine intervention.

Usagi had approached him early on a Sunday morning while he innocently sat reading the day's paper. He should have known there was going to be trouble at the very first, "Oh, Mamo-channnnn…!"

She wanted to bake cookies. From scratch. Ikuko had been ill, and Usagi thought it would be sweet to bake some treats for her. She just knew that Mamoru could be the one to finally help her make edible cookies, so could he pretty, pretty please, help her?

Mamoru really needed to learn how to say, "no."

After a quick trip to the store, the couple made their way to the kitchen, and as he began to gather the ingredients they would need, Mamoru asked, only because he was genuinely curious, "Usako, why are we taking your mom cookies? Shouldn't we bring her something healthy since she's been so ill?"

When he turned to face her and receive her response, he found her staring at him with a glare, hands on her hips, and her right foot slowing tapping against the tile floor. "...ok. Cookies it is," Mamoru said, answering his own question.

As he began to measure out the sugar and butter, he asked Usagi if she could bring him two cups of flour. A simple request. Surely their apartment could survive her getting some flour, right?

Mamoru heard her shuffling around at the counter behind him, and since there were no crashes or sounds of shattering glass, he didn't feel the need to turn around. But when she came up beside him, eyes beaming, saying, "Here you go, Mamo-chan!" he lost it.

Usagi had somehow managed to get flour all over herself. The white powdery substance was on her clothes, in her hair, and adorably smudged across her nose. How exactly was someone not supposed to laugh at that?

And laugh he did. Loudly. For a solid minute. The ridiculousness of it was just too much! Only his wife could manage to cover herself in flour when she only need two cups of it. Oh, how he loved her.

Around the seventeen second mark, Usagi began to get a little irritated. What on Earth was so funny?! Anger began to grow apparent on her face, but that didn't seem to deter him. She glanced down at herself, and noticed the flour on her clothes. Oh, that was it. The baka was laughing at her for getting a little flour on herself.

So, Usagi did what any self-respecting adult would do in this situation. She took the measuring cup full of flour that she still held in her hand, and dumped the entire contents of it on Mamoru's head.

That shut him up.

"Who looks silly now, Mamoru-baka?"

There was little more satisfying in life to see her six foot tall, devilishly handsome, doctor husband completely covered in flour, his mouth hanging open in shock.

Usagi started to giggle at his expression. A very unlady like snort left her nose as she tried to suppress her laughter, and she missed the low growl that began to come from her husband.

"You're going to pay for that, Odango Atama," Mamoru said in a deathly quiet voice.

Her eyes widened in alarm, and she turned to run, taking all of two steps before he'd caught her, and pulled her towards him.

"And just where do you think you're going, little rabbit?" he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

All rational thought fled her mind as he began to place searing kisses on her neck. "Uh... I...what?"

He laughed at her, and quickly covered her lips with his, kissing her hungrily, and Usagi, never one to turn down a kiss from her husband, returned it with full force.

She soon found herself being lifted up onto the counter, where Mamoru sat her down, now eye level with him, in order to have easier access to her mouth.

Usagi sighed into him, her hands threading through his hair in an effort to pull him closer. They were both sinking, and quickly, but what good was being a newlywed if you couldn't "christen" every room in the house?

Twenty minutes later found them both on the floor, a tangle of limbs and hair and flour.

After basking in the afterglow for a few moments, Mamoru idly ran a hand through her messy golden locks, asking coyly, "So...do you need me to stop by the bakery?"

End


	13. Mope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone begged me to write this drabble about a week ago, and I was tired of her asking, so here it is ;) *cough cough* FloraOne *cough cough* This one's for you, boo 3
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and thank you so much to everyone whose read and reviewed so far!
> 
> oOo

"I know I shouldn't mope around."- SpongeBob SquarePants

Usagi had to remind herself to keep breathing in an attempt to not focus on the pain. She really hadn't planned on being in the back of a cab on the way to the emergency room, but when she nearly sliced her finger off in an attempt at cutting an apple, she really didn't have any choice.

That was the last time she was going to try to eat healthy. Mamoru could stick his opinions where the sun didn't shine.

'Come on, baka! You've been through so much worse than this!' she mentally scolded herself. And it was true, she had certainly been through her fair share of physical pain. She had been attacked with energy blasts, had her heart crystal ripped out, dream mirror shattered, and walked through an endless field of thorns while barefoot! But every time she glanced down at the once white cloth, now stained a bright red, she felt nauseous.

"Are you sure you don't need an ambulance, miss?" a concerned cab driver asked, while glancing at her through the rearview mirror.

Usagi scowled. Of course she wasn't going to take an ambulance away from someone who truly needed it! And a hurt finger certainly didn't justify an emergency. "N-no," she winced as a fresh bout of pain hit her. "I'll be fine, just hurry."

The driver smiled at her sympathetically, and Usagi appreciated when she felt the car accelerate a little more.

When she arrived at the ER, she made her way to the check-in desk, where a nurse looked up at her with somewhat amused eyes. "What can I do for you, dear?" she asked Usagi with a comforting smile on her face.

"W-well, I-I cut my finger and I think it needs…" Usagi couldn't keep the grimace from her face as she mustered the strength to speak what she considered to be a four letter word, "...stitches."

"Ok, honey, I know this might be hard with only one hand, so I'll help you fill out your forms. What's your name?"

Usagi visibly paled at the question, suddenly wondering why in the world she had chosen to come to the one hospital in the city that her husband worked at?! He would find out about her little incident, and Usagi was sure he'd be incredibly disappointed in her stupidity.

When she realized the nurse was waiting for an answer, she mumbled, "Mynameischibausagi."

"What was that?"

"Chiba. My name is Chiba Usagi."

The recognition that dawned in the nurse's eyes made Usagi want to blend in with the white, sterile wall behind her. "Oh! You must be Dr. Chiba's wife, right?!" At Usagi's barely visible head nod, the nurse kept going, "Let me take you right back to a room, and I'll call him down here for you."

Usagi's eyes widened with horror. "NO!"

At her unexpected response, the nurse stopped and looked at Usagi with her eyebrow raised in confusion. Realizing her mistake, Usagi attempted to cover up her disdain for her husband's presence. "I...I mean I don't want to bother him. I know how busy he is."

"Nonsense!" the nurse replied, " I know it'll make you feel better to have him with you! Just give me a couple of minutes." She placed Usagi on a bed, and pulled the curtain closed, giving her privacy.

Usagi groaned out loud, and buried her head in her...hand. The good one, that is.

'What is he going to think of me? Baka Odango Atama strikes again.'

All too soon, she heard the fall of familiar footsteps growing louder as they approached her room. The curtain was quickly pulled back, and a scared looking Dr. Chiba appeared before her.

"Usako!" he rushed to her, and began to gingerly examine her hand. "What happened?"

Usagi refused to meet his eyes. "I cut myself," she whispered.

After a moment, Mamoru spoke again, "Well, you did a good job, Usa. It's not too serious, but you will need some stitches. Let me go grab some supplies, and I'll be right back."

His tone sounded rather flat. No longer scared, not angry, just...disappointed. Usagi nodded her head, still not looking up at him.

When Mamoru re entered, he sat down on a stool in front of her, taking her mangled finger into his hand, in what Usagi figured was his attempt to figure out the best course of action. He laid her back on the bed, and moved her hand towards him so he could begin the small procedure.

She still had not looked at him, and Usagi guessed he noticed when he jokingly asked her, "Did you get in a fight with the dishwasher, again, Usako?"

When she continued to stare straight ahead without response, he stopped his preparation, and grabbed her chin, gently moving it over to look at him. "Usa...what are you moping for? It's going to be alright, you're not permanently damaged, I promise."

Usagi couldn't keep the tears from welling up in her eyes, unable to keep him out any longer. "I'm such a baka, Mamo-chan! Stupid me can't even cut an apple without endangering myself."

His eyes softened, and he smiled at her, running his thumb over her cheek to catch the tears that were escaping from her eyes. "Usako, you are not stupid. It was an accident, that's all. They happen all the time."

Mamoru's words did nothing to soothe her, as she began to cry harder. "But they happen all the time to me!"

Usagi was greatly confused when she heard him chuckle at her. "It's not funny, Mamo-chan…"

The aggravating man continued, despite her obvious discomfort. "You know, I have been wondering when I would see you here," he said, winking at her.

Her eyes grew sad, and she moved her eyes to stare right at the ceiling, biting her lip to keep more tears from spilling.

He stopped laughing, and smiled warmly at her, "I'm sorry, Usako. It's just adorable that you think no one else is prone to accidents except you. Do you realize I saw every one of your closest friends in here when I was doing my ER training?"

Her eyes widened, "You did?"

"I did. Makoto burned herself on a hot pan. Minako had to have her stomach pumped. Ami got severely dehydrated after continuing to go to class even when she was sick with the flu. And Rei sprained her ankle while she was chasing Yuichiro around with the broom, again."

Usagi began to giggle. Hearing about her friends mishaps did make her feel immensely better. "How come you never told me about these accidents of theirs?"

Sweat began to form on Mamoru's forehead, and he laughed nervously. "Well, they each threatened a certain part of my anatomy, if I told you what they had done."

She giggled again, and his face grew warm, "And do you know why they didn't want me to tell you, Usako? Because they were embarrassed just like you."

Usagi looked away from him, again, suddenly ashamed that she'd been ashamed in the first place, but Mamoru pulled her face back towards him, and kissed her lips lightly.

When he pulled back, he continued, "But there's no reason to be embarrassed, love. Because we're all human, and we all get hurt every once in awhile. If you didn't, I'd be out of a job," he teased.

She smiled her first genuine smile of the evening. "And we can't have that. I have a certain lifestyle I've grown accustomed to."

A deep laugh left Mamoru's mouth, as he brought her arm closer to him, once more, and began to delicately close her wound.

When he was finished, Usagi sat up and hopped down off the bed, reaching up to give him a lingering kiss. "You're the best, Mamo-chan."

"I'm so glad you think so," he replied. "But no more moping, young lady." And he pulled her into his arms for a comforting hug.

After a moment, Usagi spoke, "And Mamo-chan?"

"Hmm?" came his reply that she felt in his chest more than heard.

"Don't worry. I promise I won't let the girls come anywhere near your anatomy."

End


	14. Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other than my usual thanks for FloraOne, I have no words for this one lol so enjoy, and let me know what you think!

"Time spent with cats is never wasted."- Sigmund Freud

Mamoru was in heaven. Pure, snuggly heaven. He couldn't keep the sigh of bliss from leaving him. This was just too much.

Kittens. Everywhere. Black ones, orange ones, calico ones, grey ones with bright green eyes! All crawling over him, making the cutest little mewing noises he'd ever heard. And he LOVED it.

He had come home the night before, from a two day shift, eyes bloodshot, tiredness and stress seeping from every part of him. Usagi had put him straight to bed, and told him she'd have a stress free day planned for him, tomorrow. And boy did she deliver.

When she had stopped in front of the cat cafe, and held up her hands, saying, "Ta da!" he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Mamoru's mouth dropped open, his eyes wider than a child's peeking through the window of a candy store. For this was, surely, the stuff that dreams were made of. Coffee, and an endless supply of kittens? Oh, my God, YES.

"Usako, look!" he cried, leaving his wife behind to take care of ordering coffee for him as he ran to a cushion on the floor, and immediately started pulling kittens into his lap. Picking up a particularly fluffy tiger looking one, Mamoru put the baby to his face and rubbed the soft fur against his cheek.

A moment later, Usagi stood above him with his coffee in her hand, a look of suppressed laughter on her face. "Do I need to leave the two of you alone?"

Mamoru simply glared at her, and continued to coo at the cuteness all around him, occasionally sipping on his coffee, but to be honest, he didn't really care about that, because KITTENS.

After nearly two hours, Usagi had cleared her throat, and looked at him apologetically. "Mamo-chan we do need to get home, soon."

His face fell. "Do we HAVE to?"

She patted his shoulder consolingly, "Yes, honey, but we'll come back very soon, I promise."

With a disappointed whimper, Mamoru kissed the tiny kitten he'd been holding, and placed it on the floor as if it were the most delicate thing he'd ever held. "See ya later, little buddies."

"Mamo-chan, you're too much, you know that?" Usagi giggled, reaching up to place a kiss on his cheek. When his demeanor didn't brighten, she offered up what she hoped would be some good news, "Don't be too sad. Luna will be there when we get back, and you know how much she loves Mamoru cuddles."

He visibly brightened at this reminder, and she finally got him out the door, and on the walk back to their apartment. But any happiness Mamoru might have received from Luna was dead as soon as the cat took a whiff of his scent when he walked through the door.

"And just where have you been?" she demanded.

Usagi rolled her eyes, and Mamoru began to frantically try to explain himself.

"I'm so sorry, Luna. We just spent a little time at one of those cat cafes! It didn't mean anything, I swear!" he cried in despair.

"Oh, I'm sure. I expect this kind of betrayal from her," Luna pointed her paw at Usagi, "but from you, Mamoru? I thought you were better than that."

Completely ignoring Usagi's offended cry of, "Hey!" Mamoru continued to try and convince Luna that he hadn't replaced her.

"Luna, please. I promise it was just a one time thing. I'll never go back, again. You have to know you're the only cat for me. My number one girl."

Another outburst from Usagi, this time a loud, "Excuse me?!" was brushed aside with an annoyed wave of his hand in her general direction. Mamoru bent down in front of Luna, opening his arms, "You do know that, don't you?"

A blush crept up on her face, and she shyly whispered, "I know," and lept into his arms.

Mamoru squeezed the cat in a hug, and smiled down at her, "Can I be your Mamo-chan again?"

"Yes, of course," she replied nuzzling his chin with her head.

"There is something SERIOUSLY wrong with you two," Usagi said from her forgotten spot by the door.

The two in front of her pretended not to hear her rudeness, and kept on with their cuddles. With a huff, she walked past them mumbling something about her husband "needing therapy."

After a few moments, Luna looked up at Mamoru. "Mamo-chan you promise me you'll never go to one of those awful places again?"

Smiling down at her, he replied without hesitation, "Never."

End


	15. Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...yeah...it's been awhile. I lost my mojo there for a couple of weeks! But don't worry, I'll never go too far away. Here's the latest installment of these silly babies first year of marriage. Thanks, as ALWAYS, and even more so than usual because she puts up with my ridiculous insecurities, to FloraOne. I wouldn't be here without her!
> 
> Enjoy, and please, please, please let me know what you think!

"Do you remember when we first met? I thought I had wandered into a dream." - JRR Tolkien

"Usako, do you realize where we are?" Mamoru asked with a hint of reverence in his voice. It was a gorgeous spring day, and Usagi had practically begged to go walk amongst the blooming cherry blossoms.

He watched as his wife looked around, confusion on her face. "Um...Japan?"

Rolling his eyes, he chided her, "No, silly. Try again."

This time, he grinned as realization dawned in her eyes. They were standing right outside of the Osa-P jewelry store, on the very corner that they had met.

"I remember, now," she breathed, fondly, eyes growing soft, "Six years ago, I threw my awful test paper behind me, and it collided with your overly large head." Usagi leaned up to peck him on the cheek, affectionately.

Mamoru smirked at her. It was a knowing, teasing smile he'd come to perfect over the years, and it was reserved only for his wife. "You wound me, wife," he told her, clutching his chest in pretend pain, eliciting a giggle from her.

"You know what, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, gazing up at him with those familiar stars in her eyes.

"What, Usako?" he replied, breathlessly.

"We sure have come a long way, haven't we?" she said, squeezing his hand, and smiling brightly at him.

Her joy was contagious, and he smiled just as brightly back, "Yes, we have, Odango Atama," which earned him a playful swat on the arm. "Who would have thought that I'd be married to the girl who only managed to get a twenty percent on an English test," he teased, and was surprised when she stopped dead in her tracks.

Usagi's face was serious as she looked up at him, "It wasn't a twenty percent. It was thirty percent."

He thought for a moment, before countering, "No, I'm positive it was a twenty. I would know. It hit me in the head."

Deep red was beginning to creep up her face, as anger began to prevail, "No, Mamoru-baka, it was THIRTY percent!"

Realizing that this was going nowhere, and quickly, Mamoru threw his hands up, as if in surrender. "Easy, Usa. I'm almost positive I'm right, but we have no way to prove it, so let's just drop it, okay?"

He was taken aback when a mischievous gleam came into her eyes. "Oh, but we do have a way to prove it, you arrogant, overly-assured, ego maniac."

Swallowing nervously, Mamoru stuttered out, "Uh…h-how?"

Usagi had already grabbed his hand, and was hauling him off in the opposite direction that they'd come. This was the path they always took to her parent's house. Crap, he thought to himself.

"Mama keeps all of our school papers. She still has them, neatly filed away, by grade and subject," she said over her shoulder, still pulling him along by his hand. "It's basically organization porn, Mamo-chan. You'll love it."

Mamoru thought about voicing a snarky retort to her insult, but decided against it in the name of self-preservation. Usagi was already mad at him, and he really didn't feel like sleeping on the couch, tonight.

When they were only a few blocks from the house, Mamoru tried, once again, to reason with his wife. "Usako, is this really necessary? What good is proving this going to do?"

Usagi spun around on her heels, the evil gleam still in her eyes, "Are you scared you're wrong, Mamoru-baka?"

"Wh-what? N-no, no, not at all…" He avoided her eyes, scratching the back of his head.

Hands on her hips, Usagi looked at him, righteously, "If you're not scared...why don't we bet on it?"

"Usako…" he tried to stop her, but Usagi talked right over him.

"If I win, you have to take me to Odaiba. For an entire day. And do anything I want. Without complaining!"

Mamoru's eyes narrowed at her, "And if I win, you have to watch the entire Ken Burn's Civil War documentary. In English. Without complaining."

She hesitated, briefly, as the full impact of what losing would mean hit her, but in an instant, she recovered, and stuck her hand out to him with a strong, "Deal."

He shook her hand, gripping her hand so tightly, he chuckled watching her try to hide her wince. "You're going to live to regret this, Odango."

"We'll see, baka."

And with that, she'd begun to walk the rest of the way towards the Tsukino's.

When they arrived, Usagi let herself in, calling, in her usual exuberance, loudly for her mother.

An amused Ikuko emerged from the kitchen. "Usagi! Mamoru! What are you two doing here?" she exclaimed, rushing forward to gather them both in a hug.

"Mama, could we look through my old school files?" Usagi asked innocently. A little too innocently, but Ikuko, ever blinded by the sweetness that was her daughter, missed the undertone of mischief.

"Oh, of course, honey! Anything in particular you're looking for? Does Mamoru need an example of how not to do something?" Ikuko asked without a hint of malice in her voice.

"Hey!" Usagi yelled, as Mamoru laughed out loud and his mother-in-law's unintended insult towards his wife. "Mama, you know I got a bit better as time went on."

"Yes, yes, of course you did, dear," Ikuko said, patting her daughter's arm, as she mouthed, 'Thanks to you!' at Mamoru with giant wink. "All your old papers are right in here. Let me know if you need help finding something!"

The couple found themselves standing in front of a large filing cabinet, and Ikuko opened the drawer labeled, "Usagi Middle School," on it.

Usagi stepped back and held her hand in front of her, gesturing for Mamoru to step forward. "I'll let you do the honors, Mamo-chan. I want to watch your face as you realize you lost."

Rolling his eyes, Mamoru stepped forward, and began to shuffle through the incredibly organized files. As much as he hated to admit it, it really was exceptionally well organized, not that he planned on admitting that to Usagi.

When he came across papers from March of Usagi's seventh grade year, he exclaimed, "Ah ha!" when he finally found the test in question. And after glancing down at the large, red grade marked at the top of the paper, he let his head fall with a bang onto the top of the cabinet.

Seeing the number 30 at the top of the paper, Usagi teased with glee, "What's wrong, baka? Find something you weren't expecting?"

Mamoru growled low in his throat. "Shut up, Odango."

"No! Really, tell me what the test says!"

All emotion gone from his voice, Mamoru replied, "You know full well what's on the test, Usako. Just...let me accept my fate with some dignity, please?"

But it was too late for such things, as Usagi had already begun to bounce around the room chanting, "I won! You lost!" over and over and over again.

When Mamoru still hadn't moved a few moments later, Usagi quieted, and walked over to him, speaking softly, "Mamo-chan, are you okay? It's not that big of a deal, you know."

"Could've fooled me with the way you've been dancing around the room for the last five minutes," he deadpanned.

Usagi couldn't manage to suppress her giggle. "I'm sorry. Sort of. But you're always right, Mamo-chan. It was about time you were wrong. I'm just so glad I was here to witness it."

After shooting a glare in her direction, Mamoru sighed, resigning himself to defeat. "Alright, Usako. You win. I lost. Miracles happen. You failed your test in slightly less spectacular fashion than I seem to remember. Happy now?"

Usagi grinned at him, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. I wouldn't want you remembering our first meeting incorrectly." She was rewarded with the first smile she'd seen from Mamoru since they'd entered the room.

He reached out for her, and pulled her into a tight embrace. "You know what, Usa? As long as I remember you, the rest can go to hell."

She looked up into his face, smiled, and brought his head down for a soft kiss. "That's so sweet, Mamo-chan…" she sighed as he nuzzled her neck, "but we're still riding the ferris wheel like, ten times."

Usagi's final reward for the day was the horrified groan of her husband.


	16. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. SERIOUS SAP AHEAD. WARNING.
> 
> Ok, with that out of the way, here's my latest installment! As always, a huge thanks to my sweet, adorable, lovely friend, FloraOne. Have I mentioned she's the best? Cause she's the BEST.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and thank you to all those who have reviewed so far! You keep me going.

"You will never be able to escape from your heart. So it's better to listen to what it has to say." - Paulo Coelho

Usagi was awakened by the panicked shout of her name. Shooting up from her position on her side, still disoriented from sleep, she felt her husband flailing next to her, trying to escape from the sheets around him.

She immediately placed her hands on Mamoru's arms, attempting to wake him from whatever nightmare had ensnared him. "Mamo-chan! Wake up!" When her voice and touch didn't seem to change him, she began to shake him, softly at first, but quickly growing more forceful. "Mamo-chan!"

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, his eyes slowly blinked open, as if he were afraid of what he'd find once they were. His eyes focused on her, and before Usagi knew it, she was wrapped tightly within the confines of Mamoru's arms.

"Usako! Oh, thank god. Thank god…" he breathed, terror still evident in his voice.

Usagi felt something wet on her hair. As she craned her neck to look into his face, she was startled to find silent tears streaming down his cheeks. "Mamo-chan! What's wrong?"

Mamoru pulled her back underneath his chin and buried his head in her hair. Sensing that he wasn't ready to talk about whatever tragedy his sleep had shown him, Usagi simply rubbed his back, trying her best to soothe him.

Through the bond that connected their souls, Usagi could feel how scared he was. She had felt this terror from him before, but only when she was in extreme danger. An involuntary shudder wracked her body, as she did her best to shake the overwhelming emotions rolling off of him.

"Shhh," she soothed coming out of her reverie, "It's ok, Mamo-chan. I'm right here."

She heard Mamoru's slow, shaky intake of breath, and could feel his frame relax slightly. "Usako...I-I...that was the worst nightmare I've had in so long."

Slowly extracting herself from his arms, Usagi gently pulled him to her so that his head was pillowed by her chest, her small arms encircling around him in an effort to block out the world. "What happened, Mamo-chan?" she whispered.

"I was...dead, I guess. I-I could see you, hear your voice, follow you around, but...I couldn't touch you. You couldn't hear me, even though I called your name over and over…" A fresh wave of tears started to cascade down his face. "I couldn't escape from whatever...prison, I was in. No matter- no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't reach you. I couldn't reach you, Usa!"

Her face softened as he finished his tale, and she ran small, slender fingers across his forehead. Mamoru had never learned to be vulnerable. He was so used to hiding what he felt, that when he didn't have any other choice than to be open, like in instances where fear overcame him, it was heartbreakingly real. He cried like he didn't know how, grasped at Usagi like she was his other tether to reality, and it tore at her insides.

"Mamo-chan, darling, it was only a dream. I'm right here. I'm right here."

Mamoru looked up at her with frightened eyes. "But what if it wasn't just a dream, Usa? My dreams have told us things before. What- what if I get taken away from you, again?"

Hugging him close, Usagi replied with a determined firmness, "You won't. I won't let it happen. Ever. You hear me?"

He nodded his head weakly, unable to find his voice.

"Mamo-chan, listen to me," she continued. "You and I are in this thing, together. No ifs, ands or buts. Time and time again Chaos took you from me, but never again. Never again, Mamo-chan. You're mine and no one else's. I'm done being separated from you." And she kissed him, then. Slow and deep, with all the meaning in the world, pouring her very being into him.

When she finally pulled back from him, Usagi gently kissed his forehead and continued her stroking on his forehead, smiling as she noticed his eyes droop closed, exhaustion taking its toll.

"Usako…" he said quietly.

"What is it, Mamo-chan?"

"I love you," he breathed.

"I love you, too."

A few moments later, though he was on the verge of sleep, Usagi's voice filtered through to his conscience, "You've escaped your nightmare, Mamo-chan. Only sweet dreams from now on, alright?"

And he smiled, softly, as he felt her hand cover the place where his heart lay, peace instantly spreading through his body.


	17. Nudge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Not much to say here, other than my usual thanks to my sweet friend FloraOne, who never ceases to amaze me with her beta and friend skills 3
> 
> Hope you enjoy and PLEASEEEEE review! I live for themmmm!

"Nudge, nudge, wink, wink. Know what I mean?" - Graham Chapman

Mamoru couldn't help but smile as his wife skipped ahead of him, twirling gracefully, her skirt billowing out from underneath her. He loved that as she grew older, her sense of whimsy and innocence never seemed to fade. And it was a welcome distraction from his current surroundings.

Usagi had finally forced him to make good on the bet he had lost after he'd incorrectly said she'd made a twenty percent on the test she'd thrown at his head the first time they'd met, when it was, in fact, a thirty percent. She had demanded a full day at Odaiba, and he wasn't allowed to complain...at all.

Odaiba was a huge shopping and entertainment district in central Tokyo. It was crowded, loud and full of things people would consider, "fun." Basically, it was everything Mamoru hated. But he considered himself to be an honorable individual, and he wasn't going to back down from losing a bet. Plus, he was pretty certain Usagi knew all she really had to do to get him there was look at him with those ridiculous puppy dog eyes she had.

Life was so unfair, sometimes.

They had been there for hours, already, and Usagi showed no signs of slowing down. The couple had already ridden the ferris wheel half a dozen times, which Mamoru didn't really mind, seeing as Usagi either snuggled into his side, her head wistfully laying on his shoulder with a sigh, or had her nose pressed up against the glass of their compartment, taking in the sights of their fair city, and despite himself, he found this to be completely adorable.

Usagi had dragged him into the Takoyaki Museum, her face lighting up at every turn, and a blissful expression on her face as she sampled each offering. And Mamoru had chuckled as she'd squealed in delight at the Hello Kitty store, their bank account taking quite the hit from her shopping, but every bit was infinitely worth it as she beamed up at him when he took the heavy load of bags from her.

"Mamo-chan, can we please go to the vintage arcade, next?!" Usagi pleaded, eyes hopeful.

With a grin and a sigh, he replied, "Whatever you wish, Usako. I'm not a sore loser, you know. I told you we could do whatever you want."

Mamoru had never been that fond of games. Sure, he would occasionally play them with Usagi, mostly because he enjoyed her reactions, win or lose, but as they entered the bright, gamer's paradise full of vintage games, he had every intention of simply sitting back and watching her play.

As she was completely immersed in a Super Mario Brothers game, Mamoru took the opportunity to take in his surroundings. The arcade wasn't too busy, as many people had opted for outside activities since the weather was beautiful, and the only other people in sight were two men who looked like they were probably there on a daily basis. He continued to look around, until his eyes fell on the pinball machines. There were rows of them, all shiny and new looking, lights flashing, as if beckoning to him.

And he couldn't help but stare longingly back at them.

"Mamo-chan, what are you looking at?" Usagi's curious voice asked him, a 'GAME OVER' sign flashing on her screen.

He whipped his head back to her, embarrassed at having been caught staring. "Oh...uh, nothing Usako, sorry, I guess I just spaced out there for a second."

"You? Spaced out? Maybe we need to spend less time together, Mamo-chan," she teased, "I think I'm starting to rub off on you."

His eyes had wandered back to the row of machines, as he replied, his mind not really there, "Yeah...maybe so."

Mamoru soon felt the slight nudge of Usagi's elbow in his side. Looking back down at her in question, she spoke softly, "Why don't you go play?" and he followed her eyes to where his attention had been just seconds before.

Shock crossed his face, but he managed to smile in reassurance. "Oh, no, Usa, that's ok. You keep on going," he said motioning to the game she had abandoned.

"Mamo-chan," her voice growing cross, "while I will relentlessly make fun of you later for your boring choice of games, right now, you're going to go play pinball." And her gentle nudge turned into a demanding shove.

With trembling hands, he soon found himself lost in the world of a tiny ball springing up and down, side to side, around and around. Mamoru was so focused on the game, he didn't even realize his tongue was sticking out of his mouth in concentration, or when Usagi briefly left his side to do lord knows what.

In half an hour's time, he'd managed to beat the reigning high score, rubbing his hands together in satisfaction. Glancing over at his wife, Mamoru blushed at the amused expression on her face.

"So... wanna tell me where this new affinity for pinball came from?" Usagi prodded, teasingly but Mamoru didn't miss her genuine desire to know what on earth had just happened.

"It's a long story," he mumbled, scratching his head, uncomfortably.

"Wellll," Usagi drawled, "seeing as this is my day, I think we have time for it."

Mamoru sighed deeply, taking her hand and pulling her over to a nearby game, setting them both on neon plastic seats. He kept his eyes fixed on their clasped hands, leaning in slightly to the comfort of Usagi's soft thumbs rubbing back and forth over the back of his hands.

He took in a deep breath. "We had one of those machines at the orphanage. It was constantly being played by one child or another, and even though I wanted to play with them, I was mostly too withdrawn to join in."

Mamoru took a moment to look into his wife's eyes. She was staring at him intently, a sweet look on her face, as if she found him to be the cutest thing in the world. He stumbled, briefly at the intensity of her gaze, but the warmth in her eyes encouraged him to continue. "But at night, when I couldn't sleep after having dreams of you, I'd sneak into the game room and play for hours. It distracted me from everything, and for a while, even though I was alone, I could just be a normal kid," he told her, a small, sheepish smile on his face. "I haven't seen one of those machines since I left there at fourteen, and it just brought me back to that time, I guess." He shrugged, indicating he was finished with his story.

Before he could blink, his arms were full of a Usagi. "Oh, Mamo-chan!" she cried, "I'm so sorry I kept you awake at night, and made you play boring pinball games! I didn't mean to, I swear!"

After his shock had passed, Mamoru chuckled deeply. It was just like his wife to take responsibility for something she had absolutely no control over. "Usako," he gently cajoled, rubbing her back in comfort, "it's not your fault. You weren't sending me dreams, silly. Just some form of your past life's consciousness. It's a really fascinating thing…"

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, cutting him off, her tears no longer falling.

"Hmm?"

"You said we could do whatever I wanted, today, and as much as I'd love to listen to you go full blown nerd on me, I really just want to go play some more…" she trailed off, looking longingly towards all the possibilities the arcade had to offer her.

Mamoru laughed, outright, at her request, and stood up, pulling Usagi with him, their hands still clasped. "Of course, Usa. Forgive me for letting my 'nerd' show."

She stuck her tongue out at him, playfully, then questioned, excitedly, "What should I play next?!"

He pretended to think for a moment, a wicked grin curling up the corners of his mouth, as he took hold of her shoulders and turned her around so that her back was to him. "Allow me to nudge you in the right direction, Usako," he whispered in her ear, as he gently pushed her further into the depths of the arcade, laughing as she stumbled into a nearby chair.

"Mamo-chan…" she growled, threateningly at him, as her glare fixed on his mirthful face.

"Yes, Usako?" he responded, as innocently as possible.

"I'm going to let that little stunt go, for now, because I love this game," she paused to gesture towards the machine she'd fallen into, "BUT, you've managed to earn yourself another five rides on the ferris wheel!"

Mamoru did his best to act hurt at his newest punishment, but he could do little to hide the joy he felt at the prospect of seeing her adorable little nose pressed up against the glass, once more.


	18. Author's Choice - Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Not much to say other than my usual gigantic thank you to FloraOne, who made time for this despite her ridiculous schedule this month, and I hope you enjoy <3

"I never feel lonely if I've got a book - they're like old friends." - Emilia Fox

Usagi glanced around her silent apartment, a longing sigh escaping her, as she sat, clothed in Mamoru's sweatshirt and loose hanging yoga pants patterned with pink bunnies, on their living room couch.

It was nearing midnight, and her husband was in the middle of a double shift. He had one of these nightmarish days once every two weeks, but unlike the earlier days in his career, where Mamoru had been bogged down with endless hours in the ER, he was now simply on call in case he was needed, often resulting in many hours with nothing to do. But regardless of how little work there was to do, he'd be at the hospital for a full twenty four hours. Translation?

Usagi was lonely.

It's not that she couldn't be by herself. She could! And sometimes, she even enjoyed it. But when night fell, and Mamoru's strong arms weren't firmly encircling her, holding her steadfast against his chest, as he nuzzled against her neck, Usagi couldn't help the sad ache that crept into her chest.

She had spent the majority of her evening gabbing on the phone with Minako, half listening to the tales of Mina's latest romantic conquest, as she painted her nails a bright pink. But when Artemis and Luna had arrived at Minako's house demanding to be fed after their "date," Minako had hung up the phone under threats of clawings.

Deciding it had been far too long since she had indulged in some ice cream (the morning was a long time ago!), Usagi padded her slippered feet into the kitchen. When she opened the freezer door, she was surprised to find a brand new pint of her favorite ice cream with a note attached to it. Tender hands reached out and pulled the note from the container, smiling as she read-

Usako- thought you might need this tonight. Know that I'm missing you just as much, and try to get some sleep, ok? Love always, M

Usagi held the note to her heart, as she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, a warmth spreading through her. Closing the freezer without removing the ice cream, she quickly ran back to the living room to grab her phone. She searched quickly through her contacts before pressing on the one that read, 'Mamo-chan' with a dozen heart and googly-eyed emojis after it. The phone barely had time to ring twice before the most beautiful baritone voice in the world, answered, "Hey, Usako. I take it you finally opened the freezer?"

Unable to keep the giddiness down, Usagi's face broke into a wide grin. "Mamo-chan, I love you," she breathed out, and smiled even further when she heard Mamoru release a deep, soft laugh.

"And what exactly did I do to deserve your affections?" he asked, mirth evident in his voice.

"You are the sweetest man in the entire world," she replied, contentment flooding her senses for the first time since Mamoru had walked out the door twelve hours before.

"Usa..." he chided, teasingly, "don't go saying that too loudly. I have a reputation to protect, you know."

"You're ridiculous, Mamo-chan," she giggled, with a slight roll of her eyes.

"And you love it," he said with conviction, changing the subject before she could protest, "So, my darling bride, is loneliness trying to keep you company, tonight?"

"...yes…" Usagi replied, sheepishly, a little embarrassed at herself.

She could almost hear the sweet smile in his voice as he scolded her lightly, "There's no need to be embarrassed about that, Usako."

Usagi blushed bright red. How did he always read her so easily?!

Mamoru went on, when Usagi didn't respond, "I'm desperately lonely without you, too. It's far too quiet around here. I would've called you, but I was hoping you'd already be asleep. I can see my hopes were in vain," he said chuckling at her.

"I tried, I promise!" she whined into the phone. "But it's just not the same without you."

"Remember you said that in a thousand years, when you're desperate for some time away from me," he admonished.

Usagi smiled. "Never," she said, resolutely.

A comfortable silence stretched between them for a moment, until Mamoru asked, "Are you ready?"

"Hang on, let me get comfortable." Usagi quickly went back to the freezer for her ice cream, grabbing a spoon along the way, and settled herself back into the couch, a blanket covering her lap. "Ok!" she said, excitedly, "All ready."

"Which one would you like to hear, tonight?"

"Hmm," she said, thinking out loud, "you read me Cinderella last time, so….let's do….Rapunzel!"

"Usako?"

"Yes, Mamo-chan?"

"You know this is ridiculous, right?"

"Yes, and you love it!"

"No," he whispered, huskily, "I love you."

"That's sweet, Mamo-chan, but you're stalling." She heard him sigh dramatically, and could envision him running a frustrated hand through his hair, his most adorable nervous habit.

Mamoru cleared his throat, and Usagi heard him flip through pages before he began, "Once upon a time…"


	19. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyyyy, there. I know. It's been awhile. But, I was in a kind of...slump, I suppose one could call it, and inspiration just wasn't there. BUT thanks to my lovely, darling, dear FloraOne, who kept pestering me to write something ;) I not only have this written, but with her help, I've got the rest of the drabbles for this series planned out, so you shouldn't have to wait too long between postings 3 She's the bestes-es-es-est.
> 
> I adore this little short, but I must warn you, it's a bit more suggestive than the others. It goes there without REALLY going there. With that being said, kiddies might want to avert their eyes.
> 
> Enjoy, and give me all the reviews!

"I have only to break into the tightness of a strawberry, and I see summer – its dust and lowering skies."―Toni Morrison, The Bluest Eye

Chiba Mamoru had worn many hats in his multiple lifetimes. Prince, orphan, caped crusader and future king were only a few of the titles he'd been, and would be, known by. But one thing tied all of these identities together; he was just a man. A human being. And one who was not immune to the charms of the fairer sex. Especially when it came to one, specific woman, his wife, who was currently walking around their home in what Mamoru swore was the sexiest pair of black lace undergarments he'd ever seen.

Summer in Tokyo was brutal. The oppressive heat, combined with Japan's infamous humidity, made for miserable days and uncomfortable nights, and even with the luxury of air conditioning, the heat was difficult to escape. This set of circumstances had led to Usagi's current state of undress and Mamoru's complete distraction from the charts he was supposed to be reviewing.

If he didn't know his young, gorgeous, legs for days wife any better than he did, Mamoru would have sworn she was doing this to him purposefully. But even after years of being together, Usagi was, still, often oblivious to the affect she had on him. It was one of the things he loved most about her, how she always seemed so surprised at how much he desired her, how she gazed at him with admiration when he completely lost his carefully constructed control around her. She was the most stunning creature he'd ever laid eyes on, and she had no idea.

But this was getting to be too much.

Usagi was stretched out of the floor, reading a manga, occasionally tossing and turning in an attempt to get comfortable. As she let out a soft giggle at something on the page she was reading, Mamoru found himself staring at her lithe form, thinking of just how easy it would be to crawl over to her, take the book out of her hands and...

"U-usako…" he groaned out, more lustily than he'd intended, but it was enough to stir her.

"Mamo-chan?" she asked, lazily.

Mamoru had managed to gain some semblance of self-control when her attention turned to him, but it was dissipating quickly as she stretched her arms above her head, emphasizing, well, everything about her small form. He needed to get them out of there, fast.

"Usa…" he breathed, again, before shaking his head to clear his thoughts, a brilliant plan entering his mind. "Why don't we go down to the fruit parlor and get some ice cream?"

Usagi immediately perked up at his suggestion, shaking her head, vigorously, in affirmation as she jumped up and began to head towards their bedroom. "Just give me five minutes!"

Mamoru couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm he knew he'd receive at the idea of ice cream. No matter how many times he watched her features light up, it never ceased to get old. Usagi was just so damned adorable.

While they would usually walk to the Crown, Usagi had begged Mamoru to take the car, today, since the heat was, as she had so delicately put it, "a witch with a 'b.'" And unable to deny his wife anything when she looked at him like that, he had acquiesced without hesitation.

On their short drive, Mamoru tried to keep his focus on the road, but he was finding the task difficult when she wore a look of complete bliss as she leaned forward into the cool air billowing from the vents. He knew that look all too well, as she usually wore it when they were-

Focus, Chiba. He mentally chided himself, as his hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white, and he thanked every deity he could think of when the Crown came into view.

He parked the car, and before he could even undo his seatbelt, Usagi had exited the vehicle and was skipping towards the doors. When she finally noticed he wasn't right behind her, she stopped, hands on her hips, an all too enticing pout on her lips, tapping her foot in an obvious show of impatience. With a run of his hand through his hair, Mamoru was at her side in ten long, but easy, strides. Usagi reached for his hand, and the two walked through the doors together, a contented sigh of relief on her lips, as the cool blast hit them from the depths of the parlor.

They waved a quick greeting to Unazuki, who was continuing to work part-time while she was in college, and made their way over to the booth they had frequented since their teenage years. Mamoru was grateful it wasn't occupied, since the last time someone else had dared to sit there, Usagi had made quite the scene, insisting that it was the only possible place she could sit.

When Unazuki made her way over to them, so they could place their order, he was slightly annoyed with the shocked look on both her and Usagi's faces when he ordered a simple strawberry sundae, instead of his usual coffee. "What?" he answered their looks. And with a shrug of his shoulders, he added, "It's hot outside."

While they waited for the ice cream to arrive, Usagi regaled Mamoru with the adventures of her latest manga issue. He tried to focus on what she was saying, really, he did, but the way her mouth smiled and her eyes lit up at each twist and turn of events was just so…

"Here you go guys!" Mamoru was forced out of his musings by the reappearance of Unazuki. "A double-fudge brownie sundae with extra sprinkles, and extra, extra whipped cream for Usagi, and a strawberry sundae for Mamoru. Enjoy!" And with a wink at Mamoru that unnerved him, she was off to help another group of customers.

Was it that obvious, the pain he was in? Had he gotten so lax at hiding his emotions that even his best friend's little sister could tell he wanted to shag his wife right there in the parlor?

Mamoru swallowed nervously, before his attentions were turned back to Usagi and the audible enjoyment of her ice cream. He was used to the affection that she bestowed upon the frozen treat, but today, it was magnified ten fold.

The way she closed her eyes as she savored every bite. How she would lick her lips between every bite to make sure she didn't miss any sweet cream. The way her tongue practically caressed the spoon like it had so often caressed his…

For the second time that day, he groaned out loud, but Usagi was too caught up in her food to pay him any attention, and he was glad she missed the bright blush that had crept onto his cheeks at thinking of such intimate moments in the middle of the Crown. So, Mamoru did the only thing he could think of. He turned his attention on his already melting ice cream.

And with the first bite, he was in heaven. It had been quite some time since he'd indulged himself in something as frivolous as ice cream, simply content to enjoy his wife and her love of the stuff, instead. But as he ate bite after bite, he decided he was going to have to change his thinking on the matter, at least occasionally. Ice cream was good. Really, really good!

Mamoru allowed a drawn out, "Mmmm…" to leave his mouth, as each bite continued to hit the spot in the ridiculous summer heat, all thoughts of his wife flying from his mind as he was unable to focus on anything but the taste of sweetness, completely unaware of a stunning set of lapis eyes that were intently fixed on him from across the booth.

He had just begun to savor another mouthful, when he heard Usagi squeak out, "M-mamo-chan?"

Mamoru's eyes flew up to hers, his tongue licking off the remnants of the bite he'd just taken, and what he saw there in her oceany depths, brought everything he'd managed to push down back to the surface.

Usagi's face was flushed, as she stared at him intently, half-lidded eyes barely focused.

He was familiar with this look of her's, as well. She wanted him. Needed him. Now.

"Y-yes, Usa?"

"We need to go home. Now."

She hadn't even finished her sentence before he was fumbling for his wallet. Mamoru barely had time to throw some bills on the table, as Usagi took his hand and began dragging him towards the doors.

The couple didn't even bother to look back as Unazuki called out to them. They simply threw up one hand each, waving a brief goodbye, before hurrying across the street to their car. Mamoru found himself, once again, thanking every deity he could think of, this time for the fact that he'd given in to bringing the car. Because, after all, his wife wanted him, now, and who was he to deny her something she wanted?


	20. Itch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Where the previous drabble thrived on suggestion, this one eats and breaths SAP, so if you're prone to bouts of nausea, this might not be the best for you :D thanks as always to FloraOne for being such a amazing beta/friend, and to all of you who continually review, you make my LIFE.

"Love, the itch, and a cough cannot be hid." - Thomas Fuller

Usagi smiled brightly as she entered the main hospital doors. Checking her watch, she found that she was actually early for her lunch date with Mamoru, and as much as she wanted to find him, and rub the fact in his face, there was another destination that tugged at her more urgently.

Entering the elevator, she pressed the button for the fifth floor, only half listening to the bland Muzak that filtered down from the speakers above her head. When she heard the chime ding, indicating that she had arrived at her destination, Usagi all but skipped down to the large area of windows that held what she so eagerly sought.

The maternity ward.

Besides her husband's office, this was Usagi's favorite place in the hospital. Rows and rows of red-faced newborns, gently rocking to and fro in their electronic bassinets, each swaddled tightly in soft blankets, some slumbering, others testing out their newfound freedom with deafening cries.

There had been a rash of births within the past two weeks, Mamoru had told her, most likely due to a blackout that had happened in the city some nine months before. And they were all beautiful. Each and every one of them. But Usagi was finding it hard to ignore the itch that seemed to envelop her anytime she gazed upon a baby.

This itch, becoming more like a fever, as she watched with nose pressed against the glass, was one she had felt for many years. Since Chibi-Usa had returned home to the future, there had been something missing that Usagi couldn't quite put her finger on, and it only seemed to grow, as the years went on.

Of course, she was deliriously happy with her newlywed life. Just her husband and her. Usagi loved him enough to fill a hundred lifetimes, and if the fates had dictated that they weren't meant to have children, she would be perfectly content living out the rest of her life with Mamoru. But the tantalizing glimpse into their future that they had been given as teenagers had both she and Mamoru longing to share their love with a child.

One spunky, pink-haired, annoying, head strong, obnoxiously cute child to be precise.

Usagi giggled to herself, as she giddily took in each precious bundle, and as absorbed as she was in this little world in front of her, she knew immediately when her husband had joined her, sensing his contentment through their bond at the scene before him.

"Hi, Dr. Chiba," she whispered, a sweet smile gracing her features as she felt strong arms encircle her from behind.

"Hi, Usako," he whispered back, nuzzling her neck. "Why are we whispering?"

"Because we don't want to wake the babies!" she hissed back, still not turning around.

She felt his laugh, deep in his chest. "You know they can't hear you, right?" he asked, voice still soft and low.

Usagi sighed. "I know. But for some reason I always feel like I need to speak quietly, here. Like I'll break the spell, if I don't," she breathed out, wistfully.

"Usako." Mamoru spoke quietly, but in that commanding way of his, causing Usagi to turn in his arms to face him.

When she turned around, a knowing smile broke onto her face as she read the emotions running across her husband's eyes. "Mamo-chan," she answered.

He smiled softly at her, and a sweet warmth spread through her. "Are you ready?"

And she knew instantly that he wasn't talking about the lunch date that was waiting for them. Without any hesitation, she answered, "I'm ready. Are you?"

Mamoru's smile only grew, as he responded, without any hesitation of his own, "I'm ready." And he leaned down to kiss her softly.


	21. Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey there, my pretties! Here's the next installment for you, and I have to thank you SO much for all the feedback I've gotten on the entire series, but more specifically the last three chapters. YOU ARE THE BESSSTTT!
> 
> As usual, my biggest thanks goes out to one of my dearest friends and favorite people in the world, FloraOne! She's the reason I had the guts to start writing, and she's SO kind to beta for me pretty much the instant I send her anything, while still balancing a crazy, hectic life. 333 You should read her work, too, and you can find both of us on Tumblr under these names, as well! She's way sweeter than me, so you for sure want to look her up :DDD
> 
> And now...ON TO THE BABY CONCEIVING! (except that's not really depicted here, so kiddies can keep reading!)

"Your big opportunity may be right where you are now." - Napolean Hill

Mamoru couldn't help but be completely mesmerized by his wife, as she helped a young child try to catch a goldfish in a large basin of water. She looked stunning in her bright pink yukata, that was delicately decorated with scenes of cherry blossoms and stark white hares jumping to and fro.

Usagi stuck out like a sore thumb against the many muted colors that danced around her in the lantern light, but he felt it was incredibly fitting, considering all she was and had done in her short life, and a soft smile curled itself onto his lips as these thoughts danced in his head.

August was right around the corner, and was always marked with a large summer festival, which the Hikawa Shrine played an integral part of. Mamoru had somehow managed to escape having to help with the tedious festivities for years, but seeing as he was in the midst of a four day respite from the hospital, he couldn't come up with a decent excuse not to be there. He was still slightly annoyed that Usagi hadn't felt that, "I don't like people," was a good enough excuse. So, there he was, one of Japan's brightest minds, banging a small Taiko drum over and over and over again, trying to attract attention to the booth, while Usagi, Minako, Ami and Makoto assisted with the fish.

He REALLY needed to learn how to say, "no."

It had been a little over a week since he and Usagi had decided to start actively trying to conceive, and the ovulation calculator they used had given them a three day window where their chances were best for that month. Naturally, those three, precious days had fallen smack dab in the middle of the festival.

When Mamoru tried to bring up this small fact to Usagi, she had simply scoffed at him, claiming that two or three hours helping at the festival wasn't going to result in Chibi-Usa not being conceived, and that if he really wanted to stay home to have sex, then he could call and explain that to Rei. And while Usagi had won that particular round, Mamoru was pleased that she seemed more than willing to make up for it by matching his, nearly insatiable, appetite.

They had had sex that morning when Usagi had stumbled out of bed wearing his button down from the day before. Then again after breakfast when he had, as Usagi put it, looked too damn gorgeous as he stepped out of the shower, and most recently, in the car before they had even left their apartment parking garage, when they had both lost control after leaning in for just one kiss. And though Mamoru knew there should be no logical reason for him to still want more, he was, to put it in layman's terms, horny.

Surely there couldn't be any harm in joining for a fourth time that day? Usagi was radiant. Cheeks flushed, eyes sparking, hair gently blowing in the breeze. And although Mamoru was certain no one would describe him as such, he knew he couldn't look half bad, if what Usagi had whispered in his ear in the car earlier was true…

In that moment, it was decided. At least, it was if he could get Usagi to catch on. Couldn't possibly be too difficult to communicate something so simple to your soulmate, right?

"Usako," he started, eyes impossibly dark, "I think we should take the opportunity to go see the shrine's decorations, don't you?"

Usagi finished helping the young boy in front of her before standing up, wiping her hands along her skirt, and turning towards him. "Uh...I guess, we could. But didn't we see them when we got here?"

So much for easy communication.

"Well, yes, we did, but we didn't really get a close look at them. I overheard Rei saying that there was every color lantern conceivable in the gardens," he continued, eyebrows raised, imploring her to catch on.

Her brow wrinkled, as if trying to figure out why she would need to see every color lantern. "You know I grew up in Japan, Mamo-chan, right? I'm pretty sure I've seen every possible lantern color there is, already." As she finished, Usagi bent down to open another bag of nets, losing her balance in the process, and landing on the ground with an undignified, "Ooof!"

Mamoru chuckled at her, internally, before also inwardly celebrating Usagi for giving him the perfect chance to convey his devious plans to her. Lowering himself, Mamoru gathered Usagi up in his arms, and began to help her stand, whispering as he lifted her, "You. Me. The shrine. Now."

When he had planted her firmly on her feet once more, Mamoru stepped back, and reveled in the bright blush that graced his wife's cheeks. Usagi locked eyes with him, and without breaking that contact, she spoke hurriedly, "You know, Mamo-chan, on second thought, I think we should go take a look at those lanterns. Just in case there's a color I missed somewhere!"

She smiled up at him brightly, and Mamoru needed no more encouragement. Grabbing her hand, the couple hurried off through the masses of people back towards the shrine, leaving two very confused senshi, and one widely smirking one in their wake.

"What the hell just happened?" Makoto was the first to speak.

Minako continued to grin, as Ami shrugged and spoke softly, "I have no idea. I stopped trying to figure Usagi-chan out years ago."

Patting her two friends on the back, Minako did her best to steer them back to their booth duties, as she offered up, "Ladies, as I always say, sometimes, it's best to let sleeping dogs lay down with each other."


	22. Nowhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I wrote this drabble nearly two months ago, but my darling beta FloraOne encouraged me to hold onto it until closer to the end. This piece is one of the VERY few documents that I've not had to change one, single thing about, and I still love it 60 days later.
> 
> We're taking a break from baby making, today, but I think it's worth it ;)
> 
> Enjoy, and thank you SO, SO much for all the reviews! You keep me going 3

"There was nowhere to go but everywhere, so just keep on rolling under the stars." - Jack Kerouac

Mamoru had come home late one mid-August evening, and told Usagi to pack an overnight bag. "Can you be ready to go in twenty minutes?" he'd asked with a breathless excitement in his voice.

"Well, I...guess so, but what's wrong, Mamo-chan? Where are we going?"

There was a silly grin on his face. "Nowhere."

"What do you mean, nowhere?"

"You'll see." The concerned look on Usagi's face only deepened as Mamoru's cryptic answers kept coming. In an effort to ease her discomfort at the situation he offered a, "Trust me, Usako," giving her a warm smile.

Still slightly concerned for the state of her husband's mental health, Usagi went to pack her bag. "What kind of clothes am I going to need? If you'd just tell me where we're going, I could know what to pack." She had hoped this logical question would be enough to supply her with the knowledge she was so desperately seeking. She was wrong.

"Don't worry about the weather, Usako. Just bring a summer outfit and a sweater for if you get cold."

Usagi rolled her eyes at him, and threw some clothing into a bag. She then headed for the bathroom to pick up her toothbrush and other "girly" necessities, as Mamoru called them, that she'd need for her hair and face. In ten minutes, she was ready to go...nowhere.

After packing their two bags in the trunk of his car, Mamoru jumped into the driver's seat with the infuriating grin still plastered on his face. "If you don't tell me where we're going, I'm just going to fall asleep. And if I miss whatever it is you're taking me to, it'll be all your fault."

"Go to sleep, Usa. I'll wake you when we get there."

"Are you taking me out into the country so you can murder me or something?"

"Now, why would I want to do that?" He had the gall to wink at her.

With one last glare pointed at her husband, Usagi allowed herself to lightly drift off to sleep.

When she awoke, it was well past midnight, and they were still driving. Mamoru saw her movements out of the corner of his eye, and smiled as he turned to tell her, "We're almost there."

"Where?"

"Nowhere."

Even in her sleepy state, Usagi had the wherewithal to roll her eyes at him. Instead of another futile attempt to get her husband to divulge their destination, she simply leaned her head against the window, and stared out into the black countryside.

Sooner than she anticipated, Mamoru was pulling the car off the roadway into a tiny parking lot. He came around to her side of the car, opened her door and held out his hand, "Come on."

Usagi couldn't quite place her finger on what it was, but suddenly, she was filled with a giddy excitement. She took his hand, and they began to walk silently through the night.

As they came to a small clearing, she released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

They were in a beautiful meadow, surrounded by the mountains. Usagi could hear the running water of a stream nearby, and the air smelled of sweet wildflowers. And the stars, oh the stars! They had never been so bright in all her life. She opened her mouth to speak, "Mamo-"

"Shhh…," he whispered with a finger to her lips. When the words stuck in her throat, she saw him point up towards the sky.

And then she saw it. Dozens of shooting stars flew across the night sky. The Perseid meteor shower. Usagi had heard his desire to see it on more than one occasion, but the lights of the city had always prohibited him from doing so.

Usagi glanced at her husband, and saw eyes filled with wonder. He was like a child on Christmas morning, opening up a present that had been dangling in front of him for months. It was beautiful. To see him enjoy something, uninhibited, with his mask down was beautiful.

And so they watched the sky in silence for what seemed like hours, lying in a silver meadow, their hands clasped together.

As the sun began to peek behind the mountains, Mamoru finally stood, and offered his hand to Usagi, once more. She took it with a smile, and they began to walk back towards the car. And as they did, Usagi finally broke the long standing silence between them. "Mamo-chan, I'm glad I trusted you. Nowhere was...incredible."

His smile in return was all the response she'd ever need.

AN: I'd be remiss if I didn't mention that the meadow scene was inspired by one of my all time favorite fics, "Quid Pro Quo," by Adamina. She's no longer active in the fandom, but you can find her story on this site, and you SHOULD FIND IT. It's amazing. So incredibly amazing.

Let me know what you thought, my lovelies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'd be remiss if I didn't mention that the meadow scene was inspired by one of my all time favorite fics, "Quid Pro Quo," by Adamina. She's sadly passed away a few years ago, but you can find her story on FF.net, and you SHOULD FIND IT. It's amazing. So incredibly amazing.
> 
> Let me know what you thought, my lovelies!


	23. Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: My usual thanks to my darling, FloraOne, who is, without a doubt, the best beta a girl could EVER hope for, and a pretty amazing friend to boot. Plus, she seems to think I'm kinda funny, so what more could I ask for? ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think!

"What's love without tragedy?"

It had all happened so fast.

In the blink of an eye, tragedy had struck. Metal crunching with metal, as precious lives flashed before wide eyes, and airbags ejected, sending passengers flailing. The roar of the initial impact was followed by deafening silence, where only the hissing of air could be heard, until distance voices began to cry out.

Mamoru knew in an instant that she was mangled body damaged beyond recognition. What was once beautiful, now laid in a heap of bloody red.

As he sat on the curb, hands buried in his jet black hair, Mamoru attempted to comprehend how she could be so irreparably broken, but he had come out relatively unscathed, with only a few scratches. It just wasn't possible. This had to be some sick dream. Perhaps his future self was messing with his mind again?

"My baby..." he cried repeatedly, until he felt the warmth of a small hand on his shoulder. Mamoru looked up from the darkness of his hands into the blinding light of the street lamp above, images blurred with unshed tears.

"Mamo-chan," he heard the hand's owner, who he assumed was his wife, speak. "The officer is done with the reports. They determined you weren't at fault, and just need your 'ok' to have the car towed away."

Another strangled cry left his lips. "Like it's just that easy?" he growled, his voice rising. "Like you can just haul year's worth of memories away, and everything's fine? Like I can just move on?!"

"Uh…" Usagi seemed to stumble to find the right words, "I think that's the idea, yes."

Mamoru gasped, and looked at her as if she had committed the ultimate betrayal. "You too, Usa? Of all people, is it too much to ask that my wife be understanding?!"

"Mamo-chan…"

"Do you even know what this car meant to me?! Do you even realize what we've been through together?" he began to gesture wildly towards the remains of the car in his grief. "Usagi, this is an Alfa..."

"...Romeo SZ. One of only one thousand thirty six ever made, and of those one thousand thirty six, only one hundred were ever imported to Japan," Usagi finished for him, having heard the speech more times than she'd said, 'In the name of the moon, I'll punish you.'

Mamoru lowered his head into his hands once, again, groaning out, "Thanks for the reminder."

"Oh, Mamo-chan," Usagi did her best to cajole him, enveloping his large form into her arms as best she could. "I'm sorry, love. I know…" she paused briefly to roll her eyes at having to refer to the car as a 'she,' before going on, "...she meant a lot to you, and that this car was really your first family. But you'll always have those memories." Another brief pause sat between them, but Usagi was never silent for long. "...unless you hit your head and lose your memories again," she teased, hoping to lighten the mood.

Mamoru snorted, unable to stay upset in her presence for long, and he felt some of the tension release from his body. "You've been spending too much time with Rei, lately," he responded, only half in jest.

Completely ignoring his comment, as she often did when he brought up her friends, Usagi went on, "Besides, Mamo-chan. Once Chibi-Usa comes along, we'll need a car that's more family friendly. And as much as I was relishing the thought of maneuvering around the seats to get her in and out of the car every time, I think something with four doors might be a little easier."

It was Mamoru's turn to roll his eyes. "Great, just what I always wanted. A sensible car."

Usagi couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth. "Mamo-chan, I do love you so," she whispered in his ear, embracing him once more.

After she released him, Usagi stood up, leaving him briefly to give the approval for Mamoru's self-proclaimed baby to be hauled away. When she returned to him, Usagi offered her hand to her husband. "How about we go get you some coffee, and then go home and try a few more times for Chibi-Usa?"

Mamoru took her hand, and was surprised when she pulled him to his feet with ease, chiding himself for always forgetting how strong she was. "Are you trying to drive my grief away with coffee and sex, dear wife?"

Usagi looked at him sheepishly, shifting her weight from one foot to another, "Mayyyybbeeee... " she drawled out. "Is it working?"

"Always," he winked at her, a stunning grin on his face, as he took her hand, pausing to turn back for one last, longing look at his oldest friend, before walking into the Tokyo night.


	24. Optimist

"The optimist proclaims that we live in the best of all possible worlds, and the pessimist fears this is true."

Mamoru usually didn't let things get to him. He wasn't one to sulk or cry. After nearly a lifetime of loneliness and heartache, he had become very proficient in letting situations simply roll off his shoulders. But this particular situation was different.

He and Usagi had been trying to conceive for nearly three months. They had a sex life most rabbits would envy, but success had alluded them, thus far, and he was finding it hard to not be discouraged by another month of failure. Plus, the added stress of his first car being totaled, and looking for a more family-friendly vehicle when there was no sign he would even have a family, yet, had kept the smile from his face.

As a physician, he knew it could sometimes take years for a couple to conceive, and the likelihood of success right away was small even in the healthiest of individuals. But the orphan in him was always the loudest voice in his head when it came to matters of family, no matter how hard Mamoru tried to tune it out.

Maybe he just wasn't meant to have a family, after all. Would Usagi be taken away from him, now, too? It would only be fitting, considering everything he'd been through in his life. Why should it be different, now?

Mamoru sighed, shaking his head in an attempt to clear the dark direction his thoughts were going, as he continued to stare longingly out into the rainy, Saturday afternoon.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, quietly, from her position on the couch, her voice shaking him out of his stupor.

"Hm?" he answered, turning towards her without even attempting a smile.

Usagi stood and hastily made her way over to sit with him on the window seat. Taking his large hands into her impossibly small ones, she continued, almost pleading,"Will you please tell me what's wrong? You've been like this for days, and I'm worried about you."

Mamoru sighed again, looking away from Usagi and back out into the rain. "I'm sorry, Usako. It's nothing, really, just feeling a little down, that's all."

"Feeling down about what?" Even though he wasn't looking at her, Mamoru could tell, when she spoke, that her eyebrows had turned down, and her lips now wore a frown.

"Don't worry about it, love. It's not anything you need to worry about," he replied, turning towards her, a lopsided smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Usagi's voice was stern when she spoke, again, "Chiba Mamoru, don't you give me that. You'd better tell me what's wrong, or I'm not letting you read before bed until you do!"

He couldn't help but chuckle at her. Usagi was just too cute when she got stern with him, her protective nature shining through. What a wonderful mother she would be…

The half smile fell from his face at the thought, and Mamoru knew he was fighting a losing battle. "It really is nothing, Usa. You'll think I'm silly when I tell you."

"How you feel is never silly to me, Mamo-chan," she said firmly, but her eyes were soft and gentle.

Mamoru took in a deep breath, and lowered his head to stare at their entwined hands. "I'm just-I'm sad that you're not pregnant, yet." He looked up at his wife, half expecting her to start laughing at him, but was heartened when he found the same, soft and gentle eyes staring back at him. "I guess, I was hoping it would have happened by now. That we'd already be planning for her," he finished, with a shrug of his shoulders.

His heart skipped a beat at the sweet smile Usagi gave him. "I know how you feel, Mamo-chan," she said squeezing his hands. "But it's just going to take some time. Everyone knows we'll have Chibi-Usa, it's only a matter of when. You were there with me in the future. You heard what Endymion told us. And we spent many, many long months with our daughter, here, in our own time."

"But what if the future we saw isn't ours? What if Chibi-Usa only belonged to that particular timeline? What it-"

Mamoru was silenced by Usagi's fingers on his lips. "Mamo-chan," she began softly, "We can't live our lives based on 'what ifs.' We'll drive ourselves insane doing that!"

When he tore his eyes away from her, unable to hold her gaze any longer, "But-"

Usagi, once again, silenced him, this time with her small hand under his chin, forcing his head back towards hers. "Have a little faith, Mamo-chan. I know it's hard for you. But we will have Chibi-Usa. It's just a little too early, that's all."

Mamoru nodded at her, mutely, not entirely convinced at her assurance, but her eyes seemed to be begging him to understand. He reached out a hand to stroke her face. "Thank you for being my ever present optimist, Usako."

She beamed at him for a moment, before a thick silence fell between them. Seeming to sense his lingering sadness, Usagi jumped up excitedly. "I have something that'll cheer you up, Mamo-chan!" With this pronouncement, she softly padded into their bedroom, where Mamoru could hear her rummaging around in their closet, as if she was looking for something hidden.

When she finally emerged back into the living room, She was carrying a non-descript bag, a mischievous grin on her face, as she skipped over to him, thrusting the bag into his lap.

Mamoru eyed her, warily, before turning his attention to the parcel. He reached in, unable to tell what his 'gift' contained simply by touch. Pulling the contents out of the bag, he couldn't help the gasp of delight that escaped him as realization dawned in his eyes.

It was a small scale, fully functional pinball machine.

"Do you remember when we went to Odaiba, and you got so caught up in playing on the pinball machine?" she asked quietly, as he intently examined the little wonder she had given him.

"Yes...my memory isn't that bad, Odango," he teased her, before turning his attention back to the gift.

Usagi waved an annoyed hand at him in dismissal of his comment, before continuing. "Well, while you were playing, I went and got you something. I'd been trying to find the perfect time to give it to you, and I think this is as good a time as any."

Gingerly placing the game on the seat Usagi had vacated, Mamoru stood up and crushed her into a hug. "I love you, Usa."

She grinned at him, standing on her toes to place a kiss on his nose. "I love you, too, Mamo-chan. It's a full-time job, but somebody had to do it."

The first genuine smile Mamoru had managed in days was beginning to turn up the corners of his mouth. "You're incorrigible."

Usagi slowly extracted herself from his embrace. "I don't know what that means, but thank you." She missed the deep rumble of his laugh, as she picked up the game and thrust it into his hands, once more. "Are you going to play this, or do I have to do it?!"

He laughed outright at this, knowing that, although Usagi had made fun of his love for pinball, she was probably just as eager to play as he was. But there was one question he needed her to answer, before he could lose himself in idle pleasantries.

"Usako? What exactly did you mean when you said 'it's just a little too early' for Chibi-Usa?"

She looked at him as if he were asking her the most obvious question in the world. "Chibi-Usa's birthday is the same as mine. If I got pregnant now, she'd be born in May."

Mamoru couldn't help the embarrassed blush that reddened his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My usual thanks to MY ever present optimist, FloraOne for always helping me and encouraging me to keep writing! Let me know what you think, and be looking forward to ONE MORE DRABBLE in this little series of mine <3 Thank you all for your boundless support!


	25. Offspring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, this is the last drabble in my little series! I'm elated and sad all at the same time. I've had such fun writing about these silly babies first year of marriage, and I hope you've had just as much fun reading them.
> 
> A HUGE thank you, thank you, thank you to FloraOne for pushing me through this, and for always being right there to beta for me even in the midst of her insanely busy schedule. I love her. She's the best. If you haven't read her stuff, you NEED TO.
> 
> And if you're sad like me that this is the end, don't despair too much! I've got another drabble series coming up that revolves around Mamoru Week over on Tumblr, and while that technically only lasts for a week, there's 40 drabble prompts, and I'm planning on writing a piece for all of them <3
> 
> Thank you SO much for your reviews and support! You are all wonderful, beautiful, lovely, amazing people. Enjoy, and let me know what you think!

"Who of us is mature enough for offspring before the offspring themselves arrive? The value of marriage is not that adults produce children but that the children produce adults."

"Hey, Usako, what about some broccoli?" Mamoru asked his wife, while the couple wandered around the conbini just down the street from their apartment.

She huffed at him in response, hands on her hips and a deep pout on her face. "Seriously, Mamo-chan?" she admonished. "I could be carrying your child, RIGHT NOW. Are you really going to subject our offspring to something as disgusting as broccoli?"

Mamoru responded with a well practiced roll of his eyes. "Well, excuse me for wanting to maintain some semblance of health in our lives."

"Oh, please. I spend more than enough time running around, when I'm late to things, to combat any negative effects of the stuff I eat," Usagi countered with an equally dramatic eye roll.

"Usa. How many times have I told you…"

"...that exercise isn't a replacement for nutrition?" Usagi finished for him, her voice as deep as she could make it, trying her best to imitate him. "Loads of times, Mamo-chan. And I'm still waiting for your point."

God, he hated when she finished his sentences for him. "Then what do you and my theoretical child want?" Mamoru bit out, a little more annoyance in his voice than he'd intended.

"Oh, gee, I dunno. Maybe something that doesn't taste like cardboard disguised as a vegetable?" she growled back, equaling his annoyance and then some.

Mamoru sighed, running a hand through his already tousled hair. "Ice cream, then?" he asked pulling a pint of her favorite flavor out of the freezer in front of them, in a last ditch effort to find something she would eat.

Usagi thought for a moment, her nose wrinkled up and a deep frown crossing her features. "No. No, that doesn't sound good at all."

Mamoru slowly turned his head towards her, convinced he would find a goofy grin on her face, proud of herself for teasing him, but what he found, instead, made hope swell in his chest for the briefest of moments.

Usagi was staring straight ahead, a look of complete shock on her face. Noticing her husband's eyes on her, she lifted her gaze to him, a smile beginning to replace the shock. "Do you-?"

"No. It can't..." Mamoru shook his head in disbelief, dropping the hand-held basket to the floor, unheaded.

"But it has to mean-" she began, hands moving to cradle her stomach.

"Usako?" he questioned, as they moved towards each other like opposite ends of a magnet.

"Yes!"

"Wait. Is it possible...?"

"Yes, Mamo-chan!"

"Oh, my god."

"Oh, my god!"

In an instant, Mamoru had Usagi in his arms, swinging her around, as the two laughed with unbridled joy, mixed with their intermittent cries of, "We're going to have a baby!", "I know!" and, "Chibi-Usa!"

And somehow, neither seemed to care when they were unceremoniously removed from the store for making such a scene. Surely, one of the other seven thousand conbini in Tokyo would gladly welcome their newly cemented family of three.

The End


End file.
